The fox and the firefly
by Summer Prevent
Summary: Elle était la seule et l'unique. Bon, il y avait les jumeaux aussi, je devais admettre qu'ils étaient sympas. Mais Leyna... c'était différent. Des amies comme ça, j'avais aucune chance d'en avoir deux. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Et entre nous deux et les jumeaux, difficile de dire qui les profs craignaient le plus. Disons qu'on étais un peu la seconde génération. Et fières de l'être.
1. Le Chemin de Traverse

_Hello tout le monde! Je suis ravie de vous présenter ma nouvelle fiction, basée sur l'univers d'Harry Potter (livres et films mélangés, mais plus basé sur les livres). Ce premier tome se déroule pendant la 3ème année d'études du trio de choc, mais comme vous l'avez peut-être compris dans le résumé, je ne vais pas me focaliser sur Harry, Ron et Hermione, mais sur deux personnages que j'ai créés et déjà utilisés dans une fiction sur l'univers NYSM. Et elles traînent plus généralement avec les jumeaux, mais je vous rassure elles auront leur mot à dire dans tous les tomes :)_

 _Sur ce, je vous poste les 2 premiers chapitres. Enjoy! -Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

La sonnerie stridente du réveil me vrilla les tympans. Je grognai, la tête sous l'oreiller, avant de chercher cet instrument de torture à tâtons, de le trouver, et de l'écrabouiller consciencieusement. Certes, pensai-je en mon for intérieur, j'aurais pu, assez facilement, choisir un moyen de me sortir du lit un peu plus doux. C'était d'ailleurs ce que je faisais le reste des vacances, étant donné que je tenais à mon sommeil et à mon intégrité auditive, seulement voilà : Il ne s'agissait pas d'un jour de vacances comme les autres, et j'avais mis un point d'honneur à faire en sorte d'être la toute première réveillée, j'y tenais beaucoup.

Aussi, sans grogner d'avantage, je bondis hors du lit, enfilai mes chaussons et, dans un timing parfait, traversai le couloir pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bains alors que ma mère passait tout juste le seuil de sa chambre. Tandis que je mettais ma brosse à dents dans ma bouche, j'entendis sa voix, étouffée par le bois de la porte, me dire, d'un air que j'imaginai très bien ironique :

« Dire que je ne te vois courir qu'un seul jour dans l'année, je n'allais quand même pas rater ça ! ».

Je ne répondis pas à ma mère, premièrement parce qu'elle savait que ça signifiait que je venais de lever les yeux au ciel, deuxièmement parce qu'il aurait été très imprudent de parler avec la bouche pleine de dentifrice. Une fois ma bouche rincée, je rangeai le dentifrice dans le placard qui se trouvait en face de moi à hauteur d'yeux, avant de fermer ce dernier et de m'admirer dans la glace. Enfin, admirer n'était pas le mot le plus juste : disons que j'aurais fait un bond en arrière, si je n'avais pas été habituée à ma tête de zombie au réveil.

Je soupirai ferme, avant d'attraper ma lotion démêlante, et de passer mes doigts dans mes longs cheveux bouclés. Pas de brosse au programme : les brosses étaient bannies de mon cuir chevelu depuis bien longtemps. C'était d'ailleurs le conseil que je donnais aux filles de mon école qui avaient la même texture de cheveux que moi, et qui arrivaient à la table du petit déjeuner avec l'air de s'être pris cent-mille volts dans la tête.

Une fois que j'eus obtenu un résultat assez satisfaisant, je me regardai dans le miroir, appliquai un trait de crayon sous mes yeux, et, me considérant comme fin prête, retournai dans ma chambre afin de choisir la tenue adéquate à l'une des journées les plus importantes de l'année. Finalement, optant pour une chemise en jeans et un slim noir, je descendis au salon, ma grosse besace enfilée en bandoulière, et plaquai mes poings sur mes hanches en regardant mes parents, qui, encore en pyjama et bigoudis, prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner. D'ailleurs, ma mère me lança un regard assez surpris.

« Tu ne manges pas, trésor ? me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-C'est la diète, j'ai pas le temps de manger, répliquai-je en piétinant d'impatience. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous préparer ? On a énormément de choses à faire aujourd'hui !  
-Il est à peine six heures trente du matin, répliqua mon père en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, qu'il ne quittait jamais même en dormant. Aucun commerce ne sera ouvert à cette heure là.  
-Vous allez mettre au moins une demi heure chacun à vous préparer, étant donné que toi, papa, tu n'es pas rasé, et que maman doit encore retirer ses bigoudis. Après cela, nous avons une demi-heure à vol d'oiseau à parcourir. Ce qui nous fera une heure et demie étant donné que (ne l'oublions pas) nous habitons à Londres et que les routes doivent déjà être bondées de monde à l'heure qu'il est, et que papa a insisté pour prendre la voiture, parce qu'on se fera moins remarquer. Donc, à compter de maintenant, si vous décidiez par miracle de vous lever et d'aller vous préparer, nous n'y serions sans doute pas avant huit heures, et à huit heures, les commerces ouvrent leurs portes. Et quand les commerces ouvrent leurs portes, je suis et je serai toujours là, parce-que c'est tout simplement le meilleur moment de la journée ! ».

Mes parents échangèrent un regard exaspéré. S'il y avait bien un jour dans l'année où il ne fallait surtout pas me contrarier, c'était bien celui-là. Généralement, j'étais une fille plutôt calme... posée... je n'étais pas facilement contrariante... oui, généralement. Mais pas ce jour là.

Mes parents me laissèrent donc le soin de débarrasser leur petit-déjeuner, alors qu'ils montaient à l'étage pour se rendre à peu près présentables. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je sortis dans l'allée qui se trouvait devant notre maison. La plupart de nos voisins dormaient encore, mais les voisins d'en face étaient en train de charger leur voiture avec de grosses valises. Ils m'adressèrent un signe de la main, auquel je répondis avec un enthousiasme feint, avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison. Samedi. Le jour des départs en vacances. J'avais complètement omis d'intégrer ce petit détail dans mes calculs.

Alors que je passais le seuil de la maison, je sentis quelque-chose m'effleurer la jambe, et, baissant les yeux, je croisai le regard de mon chartreux, qui inclina la tête de côté, comme s'il se demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Evidemment : il s'agissait d'un chat extrêmement intelligent, et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aimais autant. L'une des autres raisons était le fait qu'il soit absolument craquant avec son pendentif en forme de grelot.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais faire en sorte qu'ils se dépêchent un peu, Deucalion ? », lui demandai-je en le gratouillant derrière les oreilles, sachant qu'il adorait ça.

Ce cher Deucalion miaula, puis se faufila avec sa grâce féline dans les escaliers, qu'il monta sans aucun bruit.

J'attendis cinq minutes, puis je vis mes parents descendre : mon père avec son long manteau à moitié boutonné, ma mère avec son chapeau dans la main. Ils me regardaient tous deux avec un air mi contrarié, mi amusé, et Deucalion, au sommet de l'escalier, me lança un regard malin, avant de se faufiler dans ma chambre, qu'il allait pouvoir occuper librement ainsi que le reste de la maison pendant le reste de la journée. Lui aussi aimait beaucoup cette période de l'année.

« Décidément, fit remarquer mon père, ce petit a des arguments encore plus convaincants que les tiens.  
-Ah bon ? dis-je innocemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, ce pauvre matou ?  
-Il nous a littéralement poussés vers l'escalier, poursuivit ma mère avec un sourire en coin. Mais bon. Je suppose que tout est prêt, on peut y aller ? ».

Je n'attendis pas même que quiconque donne une réponse. Ayant subtilisé les clés de la voiture dans le sac de mon père, je me précipitai dehors, puis, après l'avoir ouverte, me faufilai à l'intérieur, m'installai confortablement avant de donner les clés à mon père et d'attendre patiemment qu'il démarre.

Alors que nous allions tourner au coin de la rue, je lançai un dernier regard à Deucalion, qui, pour nous regarder partir, s'était assis sur l'une des colonnes qui entouraient le portail. Elle lui sourit. S'il y avait bien un jour où lui et moi étions capables de tout, c'était bien celui-ci.

Mon père gara notre véhicule à proximité de notre destination, et je fus la première à descendre de la voiture. Alors que mes parents me suivaient, les passants leur lançaient de drôles de regards. En effet, leur accoutrement pouvait paraître anormal, surtout en plein été, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre les réactions des gens qui n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de spectacle, après tout moi j'y avais droit toute l'année, alors autant dire que je n'avais aucune gêne.

Une fois que la voiture fut fermée, je me dirigeai presque machinalement vers une petite ruelle sombre et vieille. Elle semblait à l'abandon, les mauvaises herbes poussaient entre les dalles, et les maisons qui se trouvaient ici n'étaient plus habitées depuis longtemps. Le seul commerce qui subsistait dans cette ruelle miteuse était un vieux pub, dont l'enseigne aux néons clignotait faiblement comme si elle était sur le point de rendre l'âme. Y lançant un regard intéressé, je sentis un frisson d'excitation me parcourir, et, sans même attendre de voir si mes parents étaient bien derrière moi, j'en poussai la porte. Après tout, je connaissais cet endroit par cœur, pourquoi aurais-je hésité ?

Le pub était pratiquement vide. Le barman bossu qui se trouvait derrière le bar me lança un sourire édenté auquel je répondis. Je me demandai s'il avait réellement tous les visages des élèves qui passaient par là dans la tête, ou si j'avais tout simplement la tête typique de l'étudiante qui venait faire ses courses de prérentrée. A partir de cet instant, je laissai mon père prendre la tête de notre petit cortège, et le suivis alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arrière-cour du pub, un endroit totalement vide et nu si ce n'était la poubelle qui se trouvait dans le coin au fond à droite.

Alors, d'un geste assuré, il plongea la main dans l'une de ses grandes poches, et en sortit une longue baguette de bois avec laquelle il tapota trois fois sur la même brique.

J'attendis un instant en piétinant d'impatience que quelque-chose se produise, ce qui finit effectivement par arriver : dans un bruit semblable à celui d'un éboulement, les briques s'écartèrent les unes des autres une à une, formant, au centre du mur, une arcade assez haute et large pour nous laisser passer tous trois. Un an. Cela faisait un an que j'attendais de retourner en cet endroit, endroit qui pour moi était et resterait le plus beau du monde, et dans lequel j'avais pour projet de venir travailler une fois que mes études seraient terminées.

Le Chemin de Traverse.

Un grand sourire s'élargissant sur mon visage, j'avançai au milieu de la grande allée bordée de boutiques en tous genres, passant entre tous ces sorciers vêtus dans des couleurs parfois étranges. Pour la plupart, je les connaissais. Des camarades d'école, comme Hannah Abbott, ma voisine de dortoir, à qui je fis un signe enthousiaste de la main. Elle portait un sac rempli de gros livres qui semblait peser très lourd. Evidemment, le programme de cette année était plutôt chargé, mon dos allait encore une fois me faire souffrir, mais souffrir en silence.

Je me rendis chez l'apothicaire pour refaire mon stock d'ingrédients de potions. Contrairement à la plupart de mes camarades de classe, j'adorais le cours de potions. Et si je devais refaire mon stock, c'était très certainement en partie parce-que j'avais passé l'été à faire des expériences dans ma chambre, dans l'espoir de créer une potion qui pourrait stimuler les neurones. Parce-que certains élèves de Poudlard en avaient cruellement besoin. Comme cet atroce albinos.

« Mais qui voilà ? On dirait bien ma Poufsouffle préférée, ricana derrière moi la voix de Drago Malefoy.  
-Oh, le rat a sorti la tête de son trou, fis-je remarquer sans me donner la peine de me retourner pour le regarder.  
-Je te conseille de ne pas te montrer aussi sèche, répliqua Malefoy, le ton beaucoup moins sympathique.  
-Sinon quoi, tu lâches ton pitbull sur moi ? demandai-je innocemment avant de me tourner vers mon ennemi. Oh, pardon, Pansy, je ne m'étais pas doutée que tu étais là !  
-C'est ça, ouais, répliqua Pansy Parkinson, la petite amie de Malefoy, de sa voix nasillarde.  
-Non, sincèrement, c'est vrai, ajoutai-je avec sollicitude. J'ai toujours pensé que cet endroit était trop chic pour une fille comme toi. Ah, des limaces à cornes ! Juste ce qu'il me fallait ».

Les deux Serpentard me lancèrent un regard mauvais, alors que je me désintéressais totalement d'eux. Après tout, ils n'en valaient pas la peine, à quoi bon leur prêter de l'attention ?

Le rat albinos s'apprêta à répondre quelque-chose (je le remarquai du coin de l'œil), mais une autre voix le devança. Une voix qui parfois pouvait me paraître aussi agaçante que la sienne, mais pas cette fois ci.

« Dis donc, Drago, je crois que tu t'es trompé de rayon. Les excréments de chauves-souris, c'est sur ta droite ».

Lançant un bref coup d'œil à l'albinos, je le vis serrer les poings, et ses joues rougirent tellement rapidement que cela semblait presque surnaturel. Etrange, comme parfois une voix en particulier pouvait vous mettre hors de vous.

« Weasley et Weasley », siffla-t-il en se tournant vers Fred et George, deux jumeaux qui avaient deux années de plus que moi et appartenaient à la maison de Gryffondor.

Autant dire que mon avis les concernant était assez mitigé. Tout le monde les adorait et les trouvait géniaux, or ce que eux semblaient trouver génial était de me taquiner. A longueur de journée. Et dès que l'occasion m'en était donnée je leur rendais la pareille, sans pour autant réussir à les vexer. Oui, ils étaient déterminés, déroutants et, pour ma part, je les trouvais franchement agaçants. Mais je les aimais bien. Enfin bref, autant dire que c'était plutôt compliqué.

« Alors, les Weasley, reprit Malefoy en tentant de se contenir. Quel effet ça fait de pouvoir entrer dans une boutique avec de l'argent dans les poches ? Profitez-en, on ne gagne pas le gros lot d'une loterie tous les ans.  
-Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux, le pauvre chéri, ricanai-je, avant d'ajouter à l'adresse des jumeaux : Au fait, félicitations.  
-Bah, c'était juste du hasard, me répondit George avec un sourire.  
-Ouais, de la chance, à croire qu'il y a un Dieu sur Terre qui récompense ceux qui se font une place dans la société sans lécher les bottes des institutions, poursuivit Fred en lançant un regard moqueur à Malefoy », qui fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent.

Mais l'albinos, comme toujours (ce qui était déconcertant), réussit à garder son sang froid et ajouta en serrant les dents, un faux sourire accroché à son visage alors que sa petite Pansy faisait la moue :

« Au fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un, non ? Tu n'as rien remarqué, Pansy ?  
-Euh... non ? répondit sa petite-amie en le regardant d'un drôle d'air, alors qu'il soupirait, frustré.  
-Dites-moi, les Weasley, reprit Malefoy en lançant un regard noir à Pansy, qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Je peux savoir où est passée votre amie la violette ? ».

Je soupirai haut et fort, de façon à ce que ce prétentieux m'entende. « La violette » ? Il en parlait à longueur de journée, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'avoir oublié son nom, c'était tout simplement pathétique. Tout comme lui, oui, il était la représentation même du pathétique.

« Euh, juste derrière toi », répondit une voix qui m'était familière, et qui m'arracha un sourire de satisfaction.

Malefoy se retourna lentement, afin de faire face à une jeune fille aux cheveux violets, à la peau mate, qui portait fièrement un badge « Serdaigle » et le regardait comme elle aurait regardée une guenille dans la vitrine d'une boutique désaffectée, les bras croisés et un sourcil haussé. Leyna, la représentation même de la fille cool dans toute sa splendeur. L'une des raisons pour laquelle Malefoy la détestait autant. Quoique, plus les années passaient, et plus j'en venais à penser que ce type faisait semblant de la détester, on ne pouvait que faire semblant de la détester. Enfin, tant que ce « on » n'incluait pas Pansy : la popularité de cette fille la rendait verte, et elle faisait tout son possible pour lui rappeler tout au long de l'année que tant qu'elle serait dans les parages elle ferait de sa vie un enfer.

Leyna lança un regard circulaire à la boutique, et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur moi. Elle me lança un grand sourire et me fit un signe de la main auquel je répondis.

« Salut, Emy, me dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.  
-Salut, répliquai-je. Alors, t'es venue nous aider à sortir les poubelles ?  
-Bah maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il y a quelque-chose qui pue, ici, répondit Leyna en reniflant d'un air dégoûté. Ouais, c'est ça, ça pue les gosses de riches. J'ai horreur de cette odeur.  
-Répète un peu ce que... ».

Malefoy ne termina pas sa phrase. Quelqu'un venait de frapper contre la vitre, et, comme nous tous, il se retourna. Une femme aux cheveux blonds aussi pâles que les siens, aux lèvres pincées et à l'air noble, se trouvait de l'autre côté de la vitrine, et fit signe à Malefoy de sortir. Sans doute sa mère, il y avait un air de famille. Elle nous lança à tous un regard dédaigneux, auquel je me fis un plaisir de répondre par mon plus beau sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils, et s'éloigna, la tête haute.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Malefoy nous lança un regard circulaire plein de haine, et marmonna un « On se retrouvera ». Alors je jugeai opportun de faire remarquer :

« Pas besoin d'une carte pour se retrouver, à partir de septembre on va manger tous les jours à des tables voisines ».

Il me lança un regard furieux, avant de lever le menton d'un air offensé et de quitter la boutique, suivi de sa petite amie qui trottinait dans son ombre comme un fidèle toutou. Le silence régna pendant plusieurs secondes après leur départ, ce avant que Fred ne reprenne la parole, s'adressant à Leyna :

« Tiens, au fait, il avait pas tort, t'étais passée où ?  
-Je suis entrée ici avant vous, mais vous étiez tellement occupés à tenter de m'expliquer des nouvelles tactiques de jeu pour le Quidditch que je pense pas que vous l'ayez remarqué.  
-Attends, serait-ce une manière subtile de nous dire que tu ne nous as pas écoutés ? demanda George en fronçant les sourcils.  
-T'as vu ça, Emy ? me dit Leyna avec un clin d'œil. Comme quoi nos correspondances par hibou postal ne servent pas à rien : Ils réagissent déjà beaucoup plus vite que l'année dernière !  
-Je crois que tu as été plus efficace que moi sur ce coup, répliquai-je avec un sourire. J'ai planché tout l'été pour essayer de créer une potion qui stimulerait les neurones. Et j'ai failli faire exploser ma chambre. C'est le seul résultat concluant que j'ai obtenu.  
-Pourquoi concluant ? me demanda Leyna ?  
-Oh, parce-que la déco avait vraiment besoin d'être refaite », lui répondis-je.

Leyna éclata de rire. J'étais heureuse de la revoir. A Poudlard, nous passions presque toutes nos journées ensemble, autant dire que je me sentais plutôt dépaysée pendant les deux mois de vacances d'été. Elle était ma meilleure amie, bien que n'ayant pas tout à fait les mêmes fréquentations. Alors que je traînais plutôt avec Hermione Granger, Hannah Abbott, Neville Londubat et Ernie Macmillan, elle fréquentait ceux qu'on appelait communément le gang des farceurs, tous plus âgés que nous : Fred et George, mais aussi Lee Jordan. Elle s'entendait également bien avec le plus jeune frère Weasley, Ronald, qu'elle prenait plaisir à taquiner (décidément ce pauvre garçon s'en prenait plein la figure, c'était affligeant).

Mis à part ça, nous avions toutes deux la même opinion des Serpentard, notamment du quatuor de choc, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle les gorilles, Drago Malefoy l'albinos, et Pansy Parkinson le pitbull. Et, comme la plupart de nos amis, nous prenions plaisir à leur faire la guerre, guerre à laquelle ne s'opposaient pas vraiment nos professeurs, surtout le professeur McGonnagall, car après tout, le professeur Rogue était très indulgent avec les Serpentard, alors pourquoi ne se permettrait-elle pas elle aussi quelques libertés ? Pas _autant_ de libertés, elle restait quelqu'un de très juste. Mais il me paraissait évident que la querelle qui l'opposait au professeur Rogue allait au-delà du Quidditch, ce qui facilitait assez l'élaboration des mauvais tours que nous réservions à nos ennemis de toujours.

D'ailleurs, je n'oublierai jamais le premier jour de mon arrivée à Poudlard...


	2. Première rentrée à Poudlard

_Comme promis, le chapitre 2! J'espère que ça vous plaira, maintenant je publierai un chapitre par semaine. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, même si ce n'est pas positif, tant que ça reste constructif c'est l'essentiel!_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!-Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 :

 _A peine le mur de la voie 9 ¾ passé, je me mis à courir dans tous les sens, émerveillée par ce que je voyais. Il s'agissait de mon deuxième contact avec le monde de la magie, et je devais admettre que cet endroit était presque aussi fantastique que le Chemin de Traverse. Certes, il y manquait quelques boutiques de quai de gare, mais le train majestueux rattrapait bien cet inconvénient mineur._

 _Des sorciers de tous âges se réunissaient dans la foule, formant des groupes compacts, discutant de leurs vacances et de leurs espoirs en ce qui concernait l'année à venir. Sur les chariots étaient visibles des animaux de toutes sortes : Des crapauds, des araignées, des rats, des chauves-souris, des chouettes et des hiboux. Mais après un coup d'œil circulaire, j'en conclus avec un haussement d'épaules qu'aucun n'était aussi exceptionnellement craquant que mon Deucalion, même si la chouette des neiges se trouvant un peu plus loin lui assurait une sérieuse concurrence. En parlant de Deucalion, cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il avait cessé de se débattre, et semblait s'être résolu à être promené dans toute la gare tenu à bout de bras._

 _Je sentis un souffle léger dans mon dos, et, me retournant, je vis mes parents apparaître. Ils semblaient presque aussi émerveillés que moi._

 _« Ca faisait si longtemps que je n'étais pas revenue ici ! », s'émut ma mère._

 _Soudain, un coup de sifflet retentit en provenance du bord du quai, et mes parents, semblant soudain paniqués, m'attrapèrent chacun par un bras, mon père trainant en catastrophe le chariot derrière lui._

 _Avant que je ne me hisse dans l'un des wagons du train, ils m'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et me firent également quelques recommandations. Je les écoutai à peine, étant donné qu'ils m'avaient tenu le même discours au moins cinq fois depuis la veille. Je savais pertinemment qu'il valait mieux éviter de me faire remarquer le premier jour, sans quoi je risquais d'être cataloguée par mes futurs professeurs et mes camarades. Il valait mieux que je reste discrète, mais j'étais certaine d'y parvenir : je n'étais pas du genre extraverti, et je devais admettre que j'avais un peu peur de me retrouver dans un train rempli de personnes que je ne connaissais pas, pour la plupart plus âgées que moi._

 _Une fois que j'eus rangée ma valise, je cherchai un compartiment plus ou moins vide afin d'avoir accès à la fenêtre, et de pouvoir faire un dernier signe à mes parents. Mais je faisais sans doute partie des derniers élèves montés dans le train, car tous les wagons me semblaient aussi pleins les uns que les autres. Alors que j'avançai, de plus en plus désespérée, je me heurtai à quelqu'un, et fus propulsée en arrière. Je me massai l'épaule, et levai les yeux vers la silhouette haute et inquiétante d'un garçon, qui rajustait sur son nez des lunettes en écailles de dragon. Il me regarda un instant avec de grands yeux, avant de reprendre une contenance, et de bomber le torse en pensant que personne ne le remarquerait._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans les couloirs, toi ? Va rejoindre les autres ! Tu ne veux pas dire au revoir à tes parents ?  
-Si, répondis-je en levant les yeux vers lui. Je cherchais juste un compartiment »._

 _Le garçon sembla se radoucir. Il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant, juste un peu autoritaire. Je remarquai qu'un badge brillait sur son torse, qu'il aimait bien mettre en évidence. Qu'était-il écrit dessus ? Pra... pré... préfet. Ce mot me disait vaguement quelque-chose._

 _« Tiens, dit-il en m'indiquant d'un signe de tête une cabine sur ma droite. Celui-ci est presque vide. Tu devrais te dépêcher, le train vient de se mettre en marche »._

 _Après l'avoir rapidement remercié, je me faufilai discrètement dans le compartiment. En effet, personne ne s'y trouvait, si ce n'était une fille qui me tournait le dos. Si je me fiais à sa taille, elle devait avoir à peu près le même âge que moi, ce qui me rassura (j'espérai qu'elle aussi était en première année). Et elle avait de longs cheveux d'une étrange couleur violette._

 _Comme le préfet me l'avait dit, le train s'ébranlait doucement, et le quai commençait à défiler de l'autre côté de la vitre. Alors, je me hissai sur la banquette, et passai la tête par la fenêtre ouverte. Je lançai un regard circulaire à la foule, et repérai rapidement mes parents (mon père dépassait tout le monde d'une tête). Je leur fis de grands signes, tentant de ne pas considérer les larmes de ma mère comme un signe inquiétant. Après tout, elle lui avait dit que tout se passerait bien. Non ?_

 _Une fois que le train eut pris un virage qui rendit le quai invisible, je rentrai ma tête dans le compartiment._

 _La fille aussi s'était détournée de la vitre, et me regardait désormais d'un air curieux. Voyant que je la regardais aussi, elle me fit un sourire qui me mit tout de suite à l'aise._

 _« Salut ! me dit-elle. Toi aussi t'es nouvelle ?  
-Oui ! répondis-je avec soulagement. C'est la première fois que je vais à Poudlard, je suis un peu inquiète...  
-Inquiète ? Pourquoi ? me demanda la fille. Ca va être génial ! Ca fait des années que j'attends de pouvoir enfin faire de la magie.  
-En fait je m'inquiétais surtout parce-que je connaissais personne, fis-je remarquer en me grattant nerveusement le crâne.  
-Eh ben maintenant tu me connais moi ! me répondit la fille en me tendant une main amicale, que je serrai avec enthousiasme. Je m'appelle Leyna.  
-Emy, enchantée, répondis-je avec un aimable sourire. Dis, comment ça se fait qu'ils soient violets, tes cheveux ?  
-Ils sont comme ça depuis cinq ans, me fit remarquer Leyna. Ma mère faisait des expériences de métamorphose, mais elle était fatiguée à ce moment là, elle tenait sa baguette à l'envers. Et je me trouvais de l'autre côté. Ils ont réussi à me retirer les pustules vertes, à Ste Mangouste, mais mes cheveux sont restés violets.  
-T'es déjà allée à Ste Mangouste ?! »._

 _Il s'avéra assez rapidement que Leyna et moi étions faites pour nous entendre. Je partageai avec elle les friandises que ma mère avait glissées dans mon sac à dos. Elle en avait mis beaucoup, à croire qu'elle se doutait que je me ferai des amis. Mes préférées étaient les Chocogrenouilles, parce-que je n'avais jamais été capable de résister à l'appel du chocolat. Et puis, les Dragées Surprises me faisaient un peu peur, depuis le jour où mon père avait manqué de s'étouffer avec une dragée au poivre avalée de travers. Il avait battu le record de litres d'eau bus en une minute._

 _Comme la journée de voyage était déjà bien avancée, et que notre petit creux était désormais bien comblé, nous décidâmes de sortir de notre compartiment et de partir à la visite du train. Nous espérions rencontrer d'autres nouveaux, et nous créer un petit groupe d'amis avant d'arriver à l'école._

 _Alors que je m'apprêtais à passer la porte qui séparait deux wagons, je me heurtai, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, à quelqu'un, et rebondis contre son ventre qui avait la consistance d'un gros coussin._

 _Je levai les yeux, et remarquai que cette fois, le garçon avait mon âge. Mais cela ne suffit pas à me rassurer, surtout pas lorsque je le vis faire craquer ses jointures._

 _« Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ? », gronda-t-il._

 _Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre sur le même ton, les bras croisés, une voix qui venait de derrière le garçon m'interrompit._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Crabbe ? Avance ! T'es coincé dans l'ouverture ou quoi ? »._

 _Le propriétaire de cette voix particulièrement agaçante fit son apparition, après avoir poussé sans ménagement ledit Crabbe de côté. Il nous regarda Leyna et moi sans rien dire pendant une dizaine de secondes, avant d'afficher un sourire aussi désagréable que sa voix._

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, les mioches ? Vous vous êtes perdues ?  
-Les mioches ? répéta Leyna. T'es pas plus grand que nous, l'albinos, alors écrase.  
-Je te déconseille de m'insulter, la violette, ou tu vas le regretter ! siffla le garçon.  
-Ah ouais ? répliqua Leyna en plissant les paupières. Je demande à voir. Je suis persuadée que tu saurais même pas utiliser ta baguette pour te curer le nez tellement tu es bête ! »._

 _L'air furieux, le garçon blond dégaina sa baguette magique, qui se trouvait être rangée auparavant dans l'une des poches de sa longue robe de sorcier sur mesure, brodée d'argent._

 _« Malefoy ! s'écria une voix mécontente. Range-moi ça immédiatement, ou je t'assure que je communiquerai au professeur Dumbledore qu'il te devra une heure de colle, c'est clair ?! »._

 _Je me tournai vers Leyna, qui fit mine d'avoir fait une bêtise, alors que j'étais persuadée qu'elle avait calculé son coup. Le préfet que j'avais rencontré plus tôt se tenait derrière le trio, qui sembla un tantinet impressionné. Mais le blond, Malefoy, reprit rapidement son air narquois, et, tout en rangeant sa baguette, marmonna un « chaipacommentlédevnupréfésuilà ». Il nous lança un dernier regard meurtrier, avant de se frayer un passage à l'aide de ses deux acolytes et de poursuivre son chemin. C'est alors que je me souvins pourquoi son nom me semblait aussi familier._

 _« Malefoy ! Ton père travaille pour papy, non ?  
-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, maugréa Malefoy en rosissant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
-Mais si, papy me parle souvent de ton père, Lucius Malefoy. Tiens, je lui parlerai de notre rencontre, je suis certaine qu'il sera content »._

 _Malefoy sembla sur le point de me jeter un sort, mais le préfet lui lança un dernier regard d'avertissement, et le blond préféra s'en retourner en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu._

 _Une fois que Malefoy eut disparu avec ses deux amis, le préfet baissa les yeux vers nous, qui le regardions d'un air tout à fait innocent._

 _« J'espère que vous ne comptiez pas essayer de lui jeter un sort, toutes les deux ? nous demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.  
-Pas du tout ! répondit Leyna en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.  
-Non, on saurait même pas utiliser notre baguette pour nous curer le nez », répétai-je bêtement, un peu paniquée._

 _Leyna se tourna vers moi, garda le silence un instant, puis éclata de rire à s'en faire mal aux côtes. En attendant qu'elle se reprenne, le préfet se tourna vers moi, affichant un air curieux._

 _« Lucius Malefoy travaille pour ton grand-père ? Il a une fonction haut placée dans le ministère, pourtant. C'est qui, ton grand-père ?  
-Aucune importance, répondis-je précipitamment. Euh... il est haut placé, mais pas très connu, alors...  
-Ah, d'accord, me répondit le préfet. Si je te demande ça, c'est parce-que j'aimerais intégrer le ministère, après mes études. Il faut dire que le ministère, c'est l'endroit où il faut se trouver. C'est là bas que se règlent toutes les affaires du monde des sorciers, et il y a un tel éventail de postes... pour ma part, je serais ravi si je pouvais décrocher un poste dans le département des finances magiques... »._

 _Leyna, désormais débarrassée de son fou rire, regardait le préfet en ayant l'air d'une personne qui cherche une issue à tout prix._

 _« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a encore des tas de wagons à visiter ! fit-elle remarquer. Et toi aussi : je te parie que Malefoy et ses copains vont faire du grabuge là-bas, monsieur préfet.  
-Je m'appelle Percy, répondit le préfet, à qui l'appellation de « monsieur préfet » ne semblait pas déplaire. Et tu n'as pas tort, je ferais mieux de surveiller ces trois là... ne faites pas de bêtises, toutes les deux !  
-Promis », répondis-je avec un sourire avant de me détourner de lui et de passer (enfin) la porte devant laquelle j'étais restée bloquée._

 _Alors que nous avancions, riant encore de notre mésaventure, Leyna et moi croisâmes une fille qui s'arrêta devant nous. Elle avait un regard critique, et nous détailla de la tête aux pieds. Je remarquai que elle aussi, elle portait déjà sa robe de sorcière, et qu'elle l'avait parfaitement ajustée. Ce qui faisait contraste avec ses cheveux broussailleux et crépus, qui me firent peine à voir : Cheveux frisés, brosse prohibée ! J'allais devoir le graver sur une plaque de marbre, ou quoi ?_

 _« Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud, à tout hasard ? nous demanda-t-elle finalement en croisant les bras comme si elle nous soupçonnait de quelque-chose.  
-Bonjour, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Et non. Juste des grenouilles. En chocolat. Dans mon estomac.  
-C'est ce garçon, Neville, nous expliqua la fille en soupirant. Il a perdu son crapaud, et il est totalement paniqué. Il paraît qu'il appartenait à son père, ou un truc comme ça. Mais il ne sait même pas s'il l'a perdu dans le train, ou sur le quai de la gare.  
-Ca risque de poser problème, on a roulé toute la journée, fit remarquer Leyna.  
-Oui, puis si ça se trouve son crapaud il a sauté par une fenêtre ouverte !  
-N'allez surtout pas répéter ça devant lui ! nous dit la fille sur un ton alarmé. Il est déjà assez désespéré comme ça...  
-C'est bon, on a un cœur, lui fit remarquer Leyna. Et un cerveau aussi, j'ai pas franchement envie de voir ce garçon faire une crise d'épilepsie parce qu'on lui aura dit que son crapaud s'est suicidé.  
-Une crise d'épilepsie ? répéta la fille, l'air inquiet.  
-Eh oui, répondis-je. Sur ce, bonne chance avec ce crapaud ! »._

 _Après lui avoir donné une tape sur l'épaule, je suivis Leyna et nous retournâmes toutes deux vers notre compartiment pour récupérer nos affaires._

* * *

 _La traversée en barque avait été riche en émotions. Notamment du côté des grenouilles en chocolat dans mon estomac, étant donné que Leyna s'amusait à faire tanguer la barque, ce qui ne semblait pas non plus plaire à la fille qui se trouvait avec nous, Hannah Abbott. Nous l'avions rencontrée juste avant de monter dans notre barque, alors que nous étions tous guidés vers le lac par le géant Hagrid, et elle nous avait paru franchement sympathique. Mais je ne m'étais pas trompée en me disant qu'elle avait un caractère plus proche du mien que de celui de Leyna._

 _En tout cas, nous étions arrivées dans le château sans prendre une seule goutte d'eau, ce qui constituait, selon moi, un exploit. Désormais, nous attendions devant les portes closes de la Grande Salle, en proie à une grande vague de stress. Et le fait d'entendre ce garçon roux répéter à son ami que ses frères lui avaient raconté que nous aurions une épreuve à passer devant le reste de l'école n'arrangeait pas mon cas, si bien que je finis par lui demander gentiment de s'inquiéter un peu moins fort par respect pour les âmes sensibles. Il m'avait lancé un drôle de regard, mais avait visiblement compris que s'il continuait, je me montrerais beaucoup moins aimable, ce qui pouvait être visible à ma couleur très pâle tirant sur le vert._

 _Finalement, les portes s'ouvrirent, et le professeur McGonnagall, qui nous avait guidés jusque là, refit son apparition, et nous demanda de bien vouloir la suivre à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Intimidée par le brouhaha qui en provenait, je me recroquevillai et m'arrangeai pour être cachée entre Hannah Abbott et Leyna._

 _Je fus un tantinet rassurée en constatant que « l'épreuve » consistait à mettre un vieux chapeau sur notre tête, qui finissait par crier le nom de la maison dans laquelle nous serions envoyés._

 _Vint le moment inévitable où le professeur McGonnagall m'appela à haute voix, et, toute penaude, je m'assis sur le tabouret et enfonçai le chapeau sur ma tête. J'attendis quelques secondes qu'il rende son verdict, et sursautai en l'entendant s'adresser à moi dans le creux de mon oreille._

 _« Alors, que vois-je, que vois-je... beaucoup de crainte de ce qui t'entoure, tu es timide et studieuse. Egalement loyale, heureux sont ceux que tu comptes parmi tes amis. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi... »._

 _J'entendis son dernier mot résonner dans toute la salle, suivi d'une salve d'applaudissements. Poufsouffle. Poufsouffle ! Mes parents avaient tous deux été à Poufsouffle, sous l'autorité de Pomona Chourave, la directrice de maison ! J'avais toujours secrètement souhaité d'aller à Poufsouffle._

 _Regonflée à bloc, je me rendis à la table des noirs et jaunes et y trouvai une place à côté d'un garçon très enthousiaste, qui se présenta à moi comme étant Ernie Macmillan. En réalité je le savais, étant donné qu'il avait été réparti un peu plus tôt que moi. Nous fûmes bientôt rejoints par Hannah, et Leyna, quant à elle, fut envoyée à Serdaigle. Elle me lança un sourire navré, mais je haussai les deux pouces en l'air. J'étais heureuse pour elle, car elle m'avait présentée Serdaigle comme étant sa maison préférée._

 _Et puis, de toute manière, j'étais persuadée que nous nous reverrions. J'avais comme un pressentiment : le pressentiment que notre amitié allait durer même si nous étions dans des maisons différentes. En lançant un bref regard à la table des Serpentard, j'eus la vague impression que, si je m'étais fait des amis, je m'étais également fait des ennemis. Malefoy ne semblait pas avoir oublié la menace implicite que je lui avais faite, et je me pris à espérer qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Après tout, être la petite-fille de Cornelius Fudge pourrait peut-être me servir un jour._


	3. Première leçon de vol et conséquences

_Salut à tous! Je vais faire comme pour ma fiction NYSM, je vais essayer de garder le dimanche comme jour de publication (sauf imprévus ;D). Donc voici le 3ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Enjoy ;)-Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 :

Alors que la journée avançait, Leyna et moi flânions sur le Chemin de Traverse, allant de boutique en boutique en regardant curieusement les vitrines. Nous avions laissés les jumeaux dans le magasin de Quidditch, d'un commun accord, et ils étaient certainement à notre recherche, mais nous nous en préoccupions peu. Ils finiraient bien par nous retrouver, et nous étions grandes, nous n'avions pas besoin qu'ils nous surveillent en permanence, même si nos parents semblaient penser le contraire. Visiblement, ils ne connaissaient pas la réputation des jumeaux, sans quoi j'étais persuadée qu'ils s'y fieraient moins.

Alors que nous passions devant Fleury et Bott, la bibliothèque dans laquelle nous avions déjà acheté nos livres de l'année, je remarquai un visage familier, et, avec un sourire, fis un signe de la main à Neville Londubat, qui semblait une fois encore être sermonné par sa grand-mère, une vieille femme portant un impressionnant chapeau recouvert d'un vautour empaillé. D'ailleurs, lorsque son regard se posa sur moi, elle afficha soudain un grand sourire et me rejoignit de sa démarche claudicante.

« Emy ! Je suis contente que tu sois là. On ne t'a pas beaucoup vue à la maison cet été !  
-Non, Augusta, répondis-je. Je ne suis pas beaucoup sortie de chez moi.  
-Encore à travailler sur tes expériences chimiques ? me demanda Mrs Londubat en arborant un faux air sévère. Tu devrais faire attention, ton chaudron va finir par te sauter à la figure.  
-Ca ne m'est encore jamais arrivé, et je ne compte pas tenter l'expérience de si tôt, ris-je.  
-Oh je ne serais pas surprise, ça arrive tout le temps à Neville. Mais en même temps, je pense que ton talent n'est pas comparable avec le sien, s'il en a.  
-Grand-mère ! s'insurgea Neville, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
-Vous feriez mieux de le soutenir, il s'en sortirait sûrement mieux, fit remarquer Leyna en terminant son cône de glace.  
-Oh, je ne pense pas que ça l'aiderait à quoi que ce soit. Il nous faudrait un miracle pour qu'il devienne doué en quoi que ce soit. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Au revoir, mesdemoiselles ! Neville ? Dépêche-toi ! ».

Neville, semblant plus mal à l'aise que jamais, nous lança un regard mi désolé mi honteux, auquel je répondis par un sourire compatissant. Puis il fit volte-face et suivit sa grand-mère avant que cette dernière ne se remette à lui crier dessus. Je me tournai vers Leyna, qui le regardait s'éloigner d'un air soucieux. Finalement, mon amie sembla se réveiller et se tourna vers moi, déclarant :

« C'est vrai qu'il est pas très doué, il faut reconnaître...  
-Il a un manque de confiance en lui, répliquai-je. C'est bien la première chose qu'on a remarqué chez lui, non ? ».

En effet, cela nous avait semblé évident dès notre toute première rencontre avec Neville.

* * *

 _J'étais assise sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, me gavant de Chocogrenouilles. J'avais bien mérité ça, après l'infâme potion que Mme Pomfresh m'avait fait boire pour refaire prendre à mon nez une taille normale. D'ailleurs, en me regardant dans le petit miroir qu'elle m'avait donné, je me rendis compte que c'était presque le cas, et je me tournai vers Leyna, qui arborait toujours un air décontracté saupoudré d'une pointe de culpabilité._

 _« Quoi ? me demanda-t-elle. Je voulais essayer de faire grandir ma valise, je pouvais pas prévoir que tu passerais au milieu juste à ce moment là.  
-Oui, bon, je suis d'accord, répliquai-je. Mais tu pourrais regarder à droite et à gauche avant de lancer un sort comme ça ! J'ai cru que j'arriverais jamais à l'infirmerie.  
-T'y serais jamais arrivée toute seule, hein, me répondit Leyna. Donc dans un sens on est quittes »._

 _Je tirai la langue à mon amie, qui semblait plutôt contente d'elle-même, et c'est à cet instant que Mme Pomfresh revint dans la salle de repos, tenant par le bras un garçon qui avait le visage baigné de larmes, et son autre bras replié contre lui._

 _« Ne t'en fais pas, mon garçon, dit-elle en prenant un flacon sur l'étagère du fond, avant d'en verser le contenu dans une cuillère à soupe. Tu as de la chance, la potion pour ressouder les os n'a pas un goût trop horrible. Et tu seras remis dans moins de deux heures. Tiens »._

 _Le garçon but le contenu de la cuillère, fit une légère grimace, puis, guidé par Mme Pomfresh, s'assit sur un autre lit un peu plus loin. Alors que l'infirmière retournait dans son bureau, Leyna et moi échangeâmes un regard curieux. Le garçon avait cessé de pleurer, et il restait immobile sur son matelas, l'air meurtri. Je me souvins l'avoir déjà vu : nous avions les cours de botanique en commun, et d'ailleurs c'était un plutôt bon élève, d'après ce que j'avais pu voir. Neville Londubat._

 _« Salut ! lui dis-je en balançant mes jambes par-dessus mon lit. Ca va ? Il s'est passé quoi ? »._

 _Neville se tourna vers nous, l'air gêné, et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche._

 _« Oui, ça va, répondit-il d'une petite voix. Je me suis cassé le poignet...  
-Et tu t'es débrouillé comment ? demanda Leyna en haussant les sourcils, avant que je lui envoie un coup de coude.  
-Je suis tombé de mon balai, marmonna le garçon en ayant l'air de vouloir disparaître six pieds sous terre.  
-C'est pas grave, tu sais, fis-je remarquer d'un ton compatissant. Ca aurait pu arriver à tout le monde, même à moi.  
-Si t'avais réussi à décoller, ajouta Leyna en se tournant vers moi.  
-Oui ben ça va hein, répondis-je à mon amie en croisant les bras. Mon balai il marchait pas.  
-Dis plutôt que t'étais trop grosse », répliqua Leyna._

 _Je remarquai assez rapidement que ça ne semblait pas rassurer Neville du tout._

 _« J'aurais préféré ne pas décoller du tout plutôt que de me ridiculiser. En plus j'ai perdu mon Rapeltout !  
-Ah ben dis donc, t'es un sacré numéro, toi, rit Leyna. Il faut être fort pour perdre un Rapeltout !  
-C'est bon Leyna, fis-je remarquer. Il se sent certainement déjà assez mal comme ça. Au fait, je m'appelle Emy. On est dans le même cours de botanique. Toi c'est Neville, c'est ça ? »._

 _Neville hocha affirmativement la tête sans rien ajouter de plus, sans doute de crainte que l'on se moque de lui. Leyna eut l'air de se sentir un peu responsable, et ajouta :_

 _« Et moi c'est Leyna, je suis à Serdaigle. T'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que les autres s'en sortent pas mieux... »._

 _Soudain, je poussai un hurlement strident. Je me trouvais sur le lit à côté de la fenêtre, et je venais clairement de frôler la crise cardiaque : un élève, volant sur un balai, avait manqué de se prendre la vitre de plein fouet. Neville et Leyna se précipitèrent, et eurent tout juste le temps de voir le garçon avant qu'il s'éloigne dans les airs._

 _« C'était qui ce malade ? demanda Leyna en fronçant les sourcils.  
-C'était Harry Potter ! s'exclama Neville, qui semblait avoir oublié tous ses tracas. Il va avoir de gros ennuis si quelqu'un le voit, Mme Bibine leur a interdit de monter à balai !  
-Si quelqu'un voit quoi ? »._

 _Nous fîmes volte-face. Mme Pomfresh, alarmée par mon cri, s'était précipitée hors de son bureau, et elle colla son nez à la fenêtre. Heureusement, Harry était déjà au sol._

 _« C'est rien, affirma Leyna. Juste un hibou postal qui s'est pris la vitre. Mais il va bien, il est reparti en zigzaguant.  
-Un jour, il y en a un qui va finir par tomber, soupira Mme Pomfresh. Oh non, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore en bas ? Je pense que les leçons de vol devraient être plus surveillées... »._

 _Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la vitre, j'y jetai un coup d'œil, et sentis mon cœur se serrer._

 _« C'est McGonnagall, dis-je aux deux autres.  
-Oh non, gémit Neville en se prenant la tête entre les mains. C'est horrible ! Si elle l'a vu, elle va forcément le faire renvoyer de l'école. Il va vraiment avoir de gros ennuis.  
-C'est bon, déstresse ! répliqua Leyna en soupirant. Il vient de faire une esquive parfaite, je suis certaine qu'elle le virera pas pour ça, je la connais bien. Ce type est un génie, ce serait trop cool pour l'équipe de Gryffondor s'il pouvait passer les essais, et je suis certaine qu'elle pensera la même chose que moi.  
-Jamais un première année n'a été pris dans une équipe de Quidditch, fit remarquer Neville.  
-Si, il y a un siècle, répondis-je. L'espoir fait vivre ! »._

* * *

En effet, j'avais été surprise d'apprendre que Leyna connaissait bien le professeur McGonnagall. Elle me l'avait dit lors de notre tout premier voyage en train, pour me rassurer, et je m'étais tout de suite sentie mieux en me disant qu'il y aurait au moins un professeur bienveillant et sympathique dans cette école dont j'ignorais tout. Mon enthousiasme était retombé en flèche lorsque j'avais eu un premier aperçu de cette grande sorcière à l'air austère. Mais j'avais vite appris à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur : elle était très stricte, mais loin d'être injuste, et même plutôt conciliante dans ses bons jours. Elle m'avait même évité d'avoir des ennuis avec Rusard en me prenant sous son aile un jour où j'en avais cruellement besoin, et j'avais fini par comprendre pourquoi Leyna la considérait un peu comme une deuxième mère. Minerva McGonnagall était une amie de ses parents, et depuis toute petite elle avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler tatie, ce qui donnait lieu à des situations assez cocaces, notamment pendant les cours de métamorphose. Mais le professeur McGonnagall, totalement blasée, ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, et parfois même en riait avec nous.

En tout cas, il ne nous était jamais arrivé de la croiser sur le Chemin de Traverse. Selon Leyna, elle ne s'éloignait jamais autant de Poudlard, et préférait acheter tout ce dont elle avait besoin à Préaulard. En parlant de Préaulard, nous aurions pour la première fois l'autorisation de nous y rendre pendant certains week-ends, ce qui me rendait totalement euphorique. En l'apprenant, j'avais envoyée à Leyna une lettre pleine de majuscules et de points d'exclamations qui l'avait fortement inquiétée sur ma santé mentale.

« Ah, vous voilà ! ».

Je sortis de ma rêverie, et vis la famille Weasley au complet sortir de la banque Gringotts. Quoique, un intrus semblait se cacher parmi cette marée de cheveux roux.

« Salut Harry, contente de te voir ! lançai-je avec un sourire alors que Leyna lui adressait un signe.  
-Salut, nous répondit-il. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?  
-Oh, excellentes ! répondis-je, pleine d'enthousiasme. Et toi ? ».

C'est en sentant le coude de Leyna entrer en contact avec mes côtes que je me rendis compte que j'avais encore fait une belle boulette. C'était comme si j'avais demandé à un orphelin à quoi ressemblait sa mère. Evidemment, que Harry n'avait pas passé de bonnes vacances. Fred et George nous avaient déjà expliqué sa situation familiale, et à quoi ressemblait sa vie auprès de son oncle et de sa tante. Et de son cousin. Surtout de son cousin. Pigley, je crois.

« Oh, je suppose que ce n'était pas bien pire que les autres fois, marmonna Harry d'un air gêné alors que Mr Weasley réprimait un gloussement sous le regard assassin de sa femme.  
-Pourquoi 'pas bien pire' ? demanda Leyna. Il s'est passé quelque-chose de nouveau, cette fois ?  
-Ouais, répliqua Ron, une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux. Il a gonflé sa tante comme un ballon. Par _accident_.  
-Je t'assure que je n'ai pas fait exprès, Ron, je ne suis pas suicidaire, et je n'avais franchement pas envie de réduire à néant mes chances de retourner à Poudlard.  
-T'as été renvoyé de Poudlard ?! m'exclamai-je, horrifiée, imaginant déjà le contenu de la beuglante que j'allais envoyer à papy.  
-Oh non, ton grand-père a été indulgent, me rassura Harry. Enfin je crois... selon lui ce n'était pas bien grave, ce qui l'inquiétait plus c'était de savoir que je m'étais enfui de chez moi sans personne pour me protéger. A cause de... enfin vous savez. Ces histoires à propos du prisonnier évadé d'Azkaban ».

Mon soulagement fut rapidement masqué par une vague d'inquiétude. En effet, étant la petite-fille du ministre, je n'avais pu qu'en entendre parler. Papy nous avait même fait une visite officielle une semaine plus tôt afin de nous mettre en garde et de nous expliquer en personne toutes les mesures de sécurité à prendre. J'avais l'impression que le monde fantastique dans lequel j'étais plongée depuis ma naissance s'était en une journée transformé en un véritable chaos. Ce type, Sirius Black. Il paraissait qu'il état dangereux. Qu'il avait même assassiné des gens. J'avais été très affectée par cette évasion, d'autant plus que mes parents avaient beaucoup hésité avant de décider de me laisser retourner à l'école cette année. Leyna, que le sujet inquiétait également, dit néanmoins pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« Et j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi ça aurait servi que les Dursley t'accompagnent jusqu'ici. Quoique, si tu avais croisé Black, tu aurais pu éventuellement te cacher derrière ton cousin, et peut-être que le sortilège de mort aurait ricoché sur son gros ventre.  
-C'est vrai que c'est presque probable, comme situation, admit Harry avec un sourire alors que Ron éclatait de rire.  
-Ca y est ! ».

Nous fîmes tous volte-face, et vîmes Hermione remonter l'allée en se dirigeant vers nous. Elle nous gratifia d'un salut amical, avant de se tourner vers les garçons, plus particulièrement (me sembla-t-il) vers Ronald.

« Je l'ai installé dans ma chambre. Et s'il-te-plaît, arrête de me regarder comme si j'avais achetée une machine à tuer !  
-Tu as développé des dons pour lire dans les pensées ? Non parce-que c'était exactement à ces termes que je pensais ! Cette chose a failli m'arracher le cuir chevelu !  
-Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir de quelle chose il est question ? demanda Leyna en haussant un sourcil, curieuse.  
-Oh, j'ai décidé d'acheter un animal de compagnie, répondit Hermione en nous regardant d'un air ravi. Un adorable chat du nom de Pattenrond !  
-Adorable ?! Je préfère Deucalion ! marmonna Ron.  
-Je croyais que tu détestais Deucalion, fis-je remarquer en haussant un sourcil.  
-Exactement, répliqua Ron. Bizarrement, ça a commencé le jour où il a laissé tomber un oiseau mort dans mon porridge ».

Alors que nous retournions tranquillement vers le Chaudron Baveur, je réussis à obtenir de mes parents de pouvoir rester sur le Chemin de Traverse jusqu'à la rentrée, qui devrait avoir lieu quelques jours plus tard. Ils utiliseraient la poudre de Cheminette pour m'envoyer mes bagages ainsi que Deucalion. Il n'allait pas être content d'ailleurs : la cendre passait toujours entre les barreaux de sa cage. Mais bon, il le fallait bien : il aurait encore moins supporté que je parte sans lui à Poudlard, après tout. Il ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné. Bref ? Il comprendrait.

Leyna se demandait bien comment je faisais pour être aussi complice avec mon chat. Le fait était qu'il me donnait l'impression d'être plus intelligent que la moyenne. J'avais, la plupart du temps, l'impression qu'il comprenait absolument tout ce que je disais, et c'était ce qui m'avait séduite, lors de ma première visite sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'ailleurs, la vendeuse de la boutique d'animaux magiques m'avait confirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un très bon choix, et que ce chat me serait plus fidèle que le meilleur des amis. Jusque là, il avait fourni les preuves de sa fidélité : il ne m'avait presque jamais quitté d'une semelle.

Pour ce qui était de Ronald, il avait du mal avec les chats en général : tout simplement parce-que les chats étaient les prédateurs naturels des rats, et que ce vieux bout de moquette qu'il gardait tout le temps dans sa poche ne cessait de couiner chaque fois que Deucalion s'approchait un peu trop de lui, alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que de lui cracher dessus. J'avais l'impression que Deucalion n'aimait pas beaucoup Croûtard, mais il avait immédiatement compris que s'il s'en prenait à ce vieux machin ce serait à moi qu'il aurait affaire, alors il n'avait rien tenté, du moins pour l'instant.

Cela restait moins certain pour ce qui concernait le nouveau chat d'Hermione, Pattenrond : visiblement, ce chat en particulier avait une dent contre Croûtard. Et Hermione était tellement en extase devant sa beauté (intérieure ?) qu'elle ne semblait malheureusement pas s'en rendre compte. Pas « malheureusement » dans le sens où je regretterais qu'il arrive quelque-chose à Croûtard. Mais plutôt parce-que j'avais peur que la tension qui était déjà palpable entre Hermione et Ron ne s'aggrave à cause de ça. Et puis, après tout, qui est-ce que cela surprendrait ? Ils avaient beau être amis, ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler. Je commençais à croire qu'il y avait quelque-chose derrière ces disputes perpétuelles, mais Harry, qui se trouvait toujours au milieu des deux, n'arrêtait pas de nous certifier à Leyna et à moi que tout ceci était absolument normal, et que le jour où le monde ne tournerait plus rond serait le jour où Ron et Hermione se feraient des politesses.

Il avait sans doute raison.

Enfin, disons qu'un micro doute m'était encore permis.


	4. Trajet mouvementé

_Bonjour à tous! Pas de honte à le dire, j'ai failli oublier de publier le petit chapitre du dimanche, mais heureusement je m'en suis rappelée à la dernière minute XD_

 _Donc le voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas, si vous avez des remarques à faire, positives ou négatives, une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir!_

 _Enjoy ;)-Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 :

Je réussis enfin à faire entrer Deucalion dans sa cage. Ces trois jours de liberté au Chaudron Baveur l'avaient rendus un peu trop rebel à mon goût, et j'allais devoir y remédier. Dans tous les cas, j'avais décrété qu'il ferait le voyage jusqu'à la gare dans une cage, alors il ferait le voyage jusqu'à la gare _dans une cage._

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie, valises en mains, j'entendis les jumeaux discuter à vive voix, visiblement toujours étonnés que leur père ait réussi à obtenir des voitures du ministère de la magie pour les escorter jusqu'à la gare. En effet, c'était la grande classe, tout le monde n'avait pas droit à ce privilège. Il se pouvait bien que j'aie envoyé une lettre à mon grand-père pour lui raconter mes vacances, tout en lui précisant que je les finissais sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Harry et les Weasley avant la rentrée. Leyna semblait d'ailleurs l'avoir compris, et, alors qu'elle nous rejoignait, et comprenait que Fred et George n'avaient pas changé de sujet depuis le début de la matinée, elle soupira d'un air théâtral.

« Bon sang, mais vous êtes bêtes, ou quoi ? Si Fudge nous a envoyé des voitures, c'était juste histoire de pouvoir y glisser des Aurors, afin qu'on ait un cortège sécurisé jusqu'à la gare. Et pourquoi il aurait fait ça si Harry n'avait pas été avec nous ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il se préoccupe autant que ça de tous ses électeurs ?  
-Ben, papa travaille pour lui, fit remarquer George, l'air de moins en moins convaincu.  
-Et rappelle moi dans quel département du ministère ton père travaille ? », lui demanda Leyna en croisant les bras.

George sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon, alors que Fred affichait l'expression d'une personne touchée par un éclair de compréhension divin. Finalement, c'est sans faire plus d'histoires qu'ils entrèrent dans les voitures mises à leur disposition, après en avoir garni le coffre (elles étaient ensorcelées, sans quoi les affaires de la famille ne seraient jamais entrées dans seulement deux voitures différentes).

Les Aurors chargés de notre sécurité n'étaient pas bien bavards. Ils avaient l'air taciturne, comme s'ils étaient à l'affut de tout fait suspect qui requerrait une intervention de leur part. Heureusement, le trajet jusqu'à la gare, et même jusqu'au train, se déroula sans encombres, et Leyna et moi réussîmes à nous débarrasser de notre Auror en le perdant dans la foule. Résultat, nous fûmes les premières à monter dans le train, et réservâmes un compartiment presque vide afin que les autres aient tout le loisir de nous rejoindre. Seul s'y trouvait un homme à l'aspect miteux, endormi.

Une fois que Ronald passa les portes, il poussa un grognement et se laissa lourdement tomber sur la banquette, alors qu'Hermione, optant pour une approche plus délicate, dépoussiéra ladite banquette avant d'y poser délicatement son postérieur. Harry, quant à lui, s'assit à côté de la fenêtre et y appuya son front, l'air épuisé. Visiblement, il était agacé par toute l'attention que le ministère lui portait, alors je lui fis remarquer que s'il n'était pas le chouchou du ministère, son retour à Poudlard après l'incident de la tante-ballon aurait pu être beaucoup plus discuté. Il accueillit ma remarque d'un grognement, avec l'air d'acquiescer vaguement. Il avait l'air morose, mais il retrouva assez rapidement le sourire, semblant se rendre compte que nous retournions enfin à Poudlard. Après tout, il y avait pire, comme endroit. Certes, les trois derniers jours nous avaient donné un avant-goût du paradis, et désormais nous devions nous confronter à la dure réalité: la rentrée. Mais il y avait pire que de faire sa rentrée dans la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du monde.

Alors que le train s'ébranlait, j'entendis un feulement mécontent provenant de la cage que j'avais posée sur mes genoux, et, soupirant, je consentis à l'ouvrir, laissant ainsi Deucalion en bondir avec une grâce féline et s'étirer tel un pacha sur la banquette se trouvant en face de moi. Il me lança un regard plein de mépris, et, boudeur, se dirigea vers Ginny afin qu'elle le gratouille derrière les oreilles, comme si je n'étais même plus digne de le faire. Mais après tout, j'étais habituée à ses crises, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'enflammer. Ce chat pouvait se montrer extrêmement capricieux.

C'est à cet instant que Fred et George passèrent leur tête dans l'embrasure de la porte du compartiment, tous deux tournés vers Leyna.

« Quoi ? leur demanda-t-elle, enfoncée dans son fauteuil, la tête penchée de côté.  
-On va voir Lee, il s'est installé à la tête du train. Tu viens ? demanda Fred.  
-Je vous rejoindrai, répondit Leyna. Je suis trop fatiguée pour me lever pour l'instant, j'ai perdu l'habitude de me lever aussi tôt...  
-Okay, répondit George. Ce sera répété.  
-Et amplifié, ajouta Fred.  
-Et s'il lui en prend l'envie on ne l'empêchera pas de venir te traîner par la peau des fesses, conclut George.  
-Qu'il essaie, pour voir ! ricana Leyna. Et s'il l'idée lui vient vraiment de le faire, rappelez lui ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'il a essayé de me faire lever de force.  
-Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Fred en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Contentez-vous de lui dire ça, il comprendra », lui répondit Leyna avec un clin d'œil.

Leyna m'épaterait toujours. Elle avait un véritable don pour faire en sorte que les jumeaux oublient leur préoccupation première. En même temps, elle passait ses journées avec eux, elle avait l'habitude d'inventer toutes sortes de combines pour qu'ils lui fichent la paix.

« C'est qui ce type ? ».

La voix de Ronald me fit descendre de mon petit nuage, et je tournai de nouveau la tête vers l'homme, qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis notre entrée dans le compartiment. Avant que je n'ouvre la bouche pour émettre une hypothèse, Hermione décréta qu'il s'agissait d'un professeur : c'était écrit sur sa valise, difficile de se tromper. Mais étant donné que ladite valise se trouvait juste au dessus de ma tête, je n'y avais pas franchement fait attention.

« Il est mort ou bien ? demanda Leyna. Emy ? Vérifie !  
-Mais oui, bien sûr ! ricanai-je. Je fais comment ? Je lui enfonce un doigt dans la joue, ou je lui demande, pour que ce soit plus simple ? Hey, monsieur, vous êtes vivant ? ».

Soudain, l'homme émit un ronflement étouffé qui me fit sursauter, et quelques instants plus tard j'étais installée sur les genoux d'Hermione, qui semblait se demander comment j'étais arrivée là sans qu'elle ne remarque rien.

« T'es vraiment une trouillarde, rit Leyna. Il suffisait de mettre ta main devant sa bouche pour voir si du souffle en sortait, y'avait rien de compliqué.  
-Tu plaisantes ? Peut-être qu'il mord dans son sommeil, qu'est-que t'en sais ? répliquai-je. Dans tous les cas, t'as ta réponse, il est vivant. Heureusement, il paraît que ça devient difficile de trouver un prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
-Et comment tu sais qu'il enseignera cette matière ? demanda Harry.  
-Facile, répliquai-je. Quel prof a fini amnésique à la fin de l'année dernière ?  
-C'est pas ma faute ! s'offusqua Ron. Ma baguette était cassée, et d'ailleurs c'est lui qui a lancé le sort.  
-Personne t'accuse, le rouquin, détends-toi, répondit Leyna avec un sourire. Mais Emy a raison : y'a fort à parier que ce type soit notre nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sauf si Rogue a obtenu sa promotion ...  
-Ah non, pas moyen ! répliqua catégoriquement Harry. Je ne connais pas encore cet homme mais je suis certain qu'il sera bien meilleur prof que Rogue. Même Lockhart était meilleur prof que Rogue ! ».

Même moi, j'étais forcée d'admettre que Rogue n'était pas un super prof. Certes, il était passionné par ce qu'il faisait (un peu trop d'ailleurs, il en devenait assez flippant quand il parlait des poisons), mais il était très partial, surtout quand des élèves de sa maison causaient des soucis. En tant que directeur de Serpentard, il faisait tout pour valoriser ses élèves afin de gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons à la fin de l'année, et, cela se tenait, pour enfoncer les élèves des autres maisons, notamment ceux de Gryffondor, d'après les rumeurs qui nous parvenaient.

Alors que le train avançait, Leyna finit par aller rejoindre les jumeaux comme prévu. En attendant, je restai avec le trio d'inséparables et Ginny, discutant de tout et de rien, profitant de ce qui serait sans doute ma dernière journée tranquille et sans soucis de l'année.

Enfin, tranquille et sans soucis, ça restait à voir : Je sentis le train s'ébranler, puis ralentir doucement sa course. Je tentai d'apercevoir la gare de Préaulard, bien que me doutant que nous n'étions pas encore arrivés. Malheureusement, la pluie tombait si fort que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit.

J'entendis la porte du compartiment se refermer, et me tournai vers Leyna, qui venait tout juste de faire son entrée.

« Il se passe quoi ? lui demandai-je.  
-Je sais pas trop, répondit mon amie. Je pensais que c'était une panne, mais j'ai entendu le machiniste discuter, vous croyez qu'on pourrait embarquer quelqu'un ?  
-Y'a pas de quai d'embarquement dans le coin, logiquement, fit remarquer Ronald.  
-Bah qui sait, répondit Leyna d'un air malicieux. Peut-être qu'un retardataire a rattrapé le train en voiture volante, et...  
-Ouais, c'est bon, pas la peine de continuer », marmonna Ron alors que Harry éclatait de rire.

Soudain, les lampes de notre compartiment se mirent à clignoter, puis s'éteignirent totalement. Moi qui craignais le froid, je fus la première à remarquer que quelque-chose clochait, et, par pur réflexe, j'attrapai Deucalion et le serrai contre moi, alors qu'il semblait à peine comprendre ce qui se passait.

« J'ai froid, sifflai-je. J'ai très très... c'est du givre ?! ».

Je poussai soudain un hurlement en sentant quelqu'un me saisir l'épaule par derrière. Ladite personne me plaqua une main sur la bouche avant que je puisse réagir, et, me retournant, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait du professeur, qui semblait aussi alerte que s'il ne s'était jamais réellement endormi. Il ne faisait pas semblant de dormir, quand même ?!

Comme Deucalion lui donnait des coups de patte, il finit par me lâcher, et par me faire le signe d'arrêter de crier. Leyna lui fit remarquer que la meilleure façon d'empêcher une personne de crier n'était certainement pas de la prendre par derrière (surtout quand cette personne était moi), et le professeur lui répondit qu'elle avait tout à fait raison. Néanmoins, il semblait assez tendu, comme si, contrairement à nous, il savait parfaitement ce qui était en train de se passer.

J'entendis soudain un râle en provenance du couloir, et, me tournant vers la vitre du compartiment, je fus frappée par une vision d'horreur telle que mon hurlement resta coincé au fond de ma gorge, une sensation franchement désagréable. Mais pas aussi désagréable que la sensation que j'eus lorsque cette créature immonde passa la porte du compartiment. J'eus l'impression que, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais incapable de redevenir heureuse un jour. Pourtant, la créature ne s'en prit pas à moi directement. Elle ne s'en prit qu'à Harry. J'avais envie de faire quelque-chose pour l'aider, de sortir ma baguette, d'envoyer un coup de pied vers le monstre, mais j'avais l'impression d'être incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, comme si le froid avait figé tous mes membres et que j'étais en train de geler sur place.

Je sentis Deucalion sauter de mes genoux, et, avant que je puisse l'en empêcher, il sauta sur la créature dans un feulement furieux. C'est cet instant que choisit le professeur pour faire un mouvement de sa baguette. Une immense forme argentée en surgit, et la créature, déstabilisée, recula et finit par sortir du compartiment.

Deucalion était tombé à terre, l'air plutôt sonné, et ce n'est qu'après l'avoir ramassé et pris dans mes bras que je me rendis compte que Harry avait perdu connaissance. Le professeur nous intima de nous écarter pour le laisser respirer, et, quelques secondes plus tard, Harry était de retour parmi nous. Je fus soulagée, j'avais vraiment eu peur que cette créature démoniaque lui ait fait du mal.

Lorsque le professeur nous expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un Détraqueur, je me sentis infiniment idiote. J'avais souvent entendu parler de ces choses, et papy en avait parlé lorsqu'il était venu nous voir deux semaines plus tôt. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas semblé très enthousiaste à leur évocation, et je commençais à comprendre pourquoi : Comment le ministère pouvait-il s'allier à des créatures aussi horribles ? Et qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris de s'en prendre à Harry ? Elles étaient censées rechercher Sirius Black !

« Je dois avouer que cela reste un mystère, me répondit le professeur avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Mais je suis certain que le ministère va régler ce petit contretemps. Sur ce, excusez-moi, mais je dois aller dire un mot au machiniste ».

Dès qu'il fut sorti, nous convergeâmes tous vers Harry, qui grignotait le chocolat que le professeur lui avait donné d'un air morose. Il avait l'air de se demander pourquoi il avait été le seul à tomber dans les pommes, et, lorsqu'il exprima son inquiétude à haute voix, Leyna soupira.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Vous les garçons, avec votre fierté mal placée ! marmonna Leyna. Sincèrement, n'importe qui serait tombé dans les pommes si ce Détraqueur s'en était pris à lui ! Rien que de voir ses mains croûtées ça m'a donné la nausée ! Alors arrête de te plaindre, bon sang, ce soir tu prendras un bon bol de porridge et ça passera ! ».

Les autres eurent un petit rire, mais même l'air décontracté de Leyna quant à ce qui venait de se passer ne suffit pas à détendre l'atmosphère. Alors que le train était reparti, c'était comme si le froid amené par le Détraqueur s'était attardé dans le compartiment.

* * *

La pluie tombait dru, dehors, et j'avais une horreur sainte de la pluie. J'avais à peine passé le bout du nez hors du train que j'avais bondi en arrière, et Ronald, agacé, m'avait poussée dans le dos ce qui m'avait fait sauter dans une grosse flaque d'eau sur le quai. Résultat : j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os, et bien que Ron se confonde en excuses (il riait à moitié donc ça ne compte pas), je ne cessais de lui jurer qu'il me le paierait tôt ou tard. Mais en réalité, je n'eus même pas besoin de mettre ma menace à exécution, Peeves s'en chargea pour moi dès que nous arrivâmes au château. Peeves était l'esprit frappeur de notre chère école, et il rendait la vie impossible aux élèves, notamment aux nouveaux apeurés. Mais bizarrement, il semblait avoir développé une certaine affection à notre égard, à Leyna et moi. Sans doute parce-que nous traînions avec Fred et George, qui avaient la 2ème place des meilleurs troubles fêtes de Poudlard de l'Histoire.

En tout cas, constatant que j'étais trempée et de passable humeur, il s'arrêta dans les airs devant moi, arborant un sourire moqueur. C'est à cet instant que je pointai Ronald du doigt, et quelques secondes plus tard ce dernier se prit une bombe à eau sur la tête. Tout dégoulinant d'eau, il se tourna lentement vers Peeves, et commença à lui hurler des injures alors que l'esprit frappeur s'envolait en caquetant.

Alors que Ron me lançait un regard suspicieux, j'arborai l'air de l'innocence même, pendant que Leyna se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête du rouquin, aussi dégoulinant qu'un œuf au plat. C'est donc trempés que nous fîmes notre entrée dans la Grande Salle, et, après avoir adressé un grand signe à mes amis, je suivis Hannah Abbott jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffle, et m'y installai, attendant avec impatience la fin de la Répartition, car comme d'habitude, je mourrais de faim. Leyna se plaisait à dire que j'étais un véritable ventre sur pattes, et Hermione, qui avait toujours répliqué que je ne pouvais pas être pire que Ron, avait remis en cause son jugement la veille au Chaudron Baveur, alors que nous partagions un repas tous ensemble.

Alors que certaines filles de mon âge faisaient attention à ce qu'elles mangeaient, je refusais de me priver de quoi que ce soit : si j'avais faim, je mangeais. Et en l'occurrence, j'étais en pleine crise d'hypoglycémie. C'est pourquoi, lorsque les plats d'argent apparurent sur les tables, garnis de mets succulents, je me dirigeai machinalement vers mon plat préféré, et l'un des plus consistants : le bœuf carottes. D'autant plus que la sauce au vin rouge des cuisines était excellente et très peu alcoolisée, à la demande d'Albus Dumbledore.

Je passai donc un repas excellent, discutant avec mes amis, reprenant deux fois du plat, ainsi qu'un gros morceau de glace pour le dessert, demandant à Susan comment s'étaient passées ses vacances en Italie, et à Ernie si son père avait obtenu la promotion qu'il avait tant attendue.

Finalement, repue, je suivis les élèves de ma maison en direction de notre salle commune. Alors que j'avançais, je faillis me heurter à deux jeunes Poufsouffle fraîchement réparties, qui avaient l'air franchement effrayé. Aussi, avec un sourire, je leur indiquai qu'elles allaient pouvoir découvrir notre salle commune, qui était une salle vraiment chaleureuse. Elles me regardèrent avec de grands yeux, me demandant si j'étais la préfète. Evidemment que non, j'étais trop jeune. Mais si l'occasion se présentait un jour ? Pourquoi pas, après tout. De toute manière, si j'étais nommée, je n'aurais pas tellement le choix de refuser, à mon humble avis.


	5. Un professeur si bienveillant

_Bonjour à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre dont j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;). Je vais moi-même le redécouvrir étant donné que je l'ai écrit l'année dernière ^^ (je fais tout pour prendre de l'avance afin d'être certaine de finir mes fictions)._

 _Enjoy!- Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 :

A peine assise, je sortis de mon sac livre, parchemin, plume et encre, afin de montrer au professeur McGonnagall que j'étais on ne peut plus motivée pour commencer cette nouvelle année. Mais, comme je m'en doutais, elle n'y fit même pas attention, d'autant plus que, à côté de moi, Leyna avait la tête plongée dans sa sacoche, et sortait toutes ses affaires en vrac (je rattrapai son pot d'encre de justesse alors qu'elle le posait dans le vide à côté de la table). Je regardai mon amie en haussant les sourcils. Je ne savais pas si je devais dire qu'elle avait l'air de passable humeur, ou juste un peu fatigué, mais étant donnée la véhémence avec laquelle elle posa son grimoire sur la table, j'en conclus que la première option était certainement la bonne.

« Les jumeaux t'ont fait une mauvaise blague ? demandai-je gentiment.  
-Non, répondit Leyna en tournant furieusement les pages de son grimoire.  
-Tu as croisé Ronald et il t'a encore fait une remarque désopilante ? proposai-je alors.  
-Non, répliqua Leyna, toujours sur le même ton.  
-Alors, c'est Rusard qui...  
-Non, me coupa Leyna. C'est toujours le même problème. Le problème vient _systématiquement_ de là-bas !  
-Dois-je en conclure que « là-bas » signifie « la table des Serpentard » ?  
-Parfaitement ! siffla Leyna. Si tatie me donnait le droit d'utiliser un couteau, ou une fourchette, une innocente fourchette, pour projectile au moins UNE fois, je te jure que je ne raterai pas mon coup et qu'il y en aurait au moins un qui se retrouverait à Ste Mangouste !  
-On n'a qu'à faire une pétition, répliquai-je avec un sourire en coin. A chaque Gryffondor sa chance ! Un vrai chamboule tout humain ! ».

J'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière moi, et c'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte que toute la classe était plongée dans le silence le plus total, et que le professeur McGonnagall ne se trouvait plus devant nous. Aussi, je me tournai lentement, me doutant bien de ce qui allait suivre.

« Je suis certaine que ce que vous vous racontez est passionnant, mesdemoiselles, dit le professeur McGonnagall, mais laissez-moi vous rappeler que les vacances sont terminées. Aussi vous êtes libres de parler de ce que bon vous semble, mais pendant mon cours, soit vous parlez de _mon cours_ , soit vous sortez. Suis-je claire ?  
-Oui m'dame », dîmes-nous en cœur.

La première année, lorsque Leyna m'avait dit qu'elle connaissait bien le professeur McGonnagall, étant son amie, je m'étais attendue à un certain traitement de faveur. Mais j'avais vite compris qu'il n'en serait rien, et que j'avais plutôt intérêt à m'accrocher si je ne voulais pas faire perdre de points à ma maison. En réalité, seul le professeur Rogue octroyait un traitement de faveur aux élèves de sa maison. Pour ce qui était des autres directeurs, ils considéraient que la coupe des Quatre Maisons se méritait, et qu'il n'était pas question pour eux de laisser leurs élèves mal se conduire sans rien dire sous prétexte qu'ils avaient l'esprit de compétition : même Mme Chourave, ma directrice, était d'accord avec ce concept, et, si de prime abord elle semblait plus sympathique que Mme McGonnagall, elle n'en était pas moins stricte en ce qui concernait le respect et le règlement. D'ailleurs, cela ne m'étonnait pas que Serpentard ait gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons plusieurs années de suite. Heureusement, ces dernières années, Gryffondor avait repris la tête, clouant un peu le bec à ces prétentieux.

En parlant de bec, nous étions censés transformer un corbeau en théière. Je ne voyais pas grand intérêt à cet exercice, et la seule situation où il pourrait éventuellement me paraître utile serait une randonnée dans les Carpates à l'heure du thé. Je n'avais jamais manifesté de don particulier pour la métamorphose, mais Neville ne cessait de me répéter que j'étais beaucoup plus douée que lui, ce qui me rassurait un peu : je n'étais pas un cas désespéré.

Le professeur McGonnagall passa à côté de ma théière à plumes en faisant semblant de ne rien voir (merci, Ô grande Dame, de m'éviter une humiliation encore plus cuisante), et s'arrêta devant celle de Leyna, qui était parfaite si ce n'était que la trompe de la théière avait encore un bout pointu, et qu'il en sortait assez généralement un croassement des plus désagréables. Mon amie obtint néanmoins la jolie note de A (pour acceptable), alors que je m'en sortais avec un P (piètre), ma lettre fétiche. Je sortis de salle en me morfondant, répétant que si je commençais l'année comme ça je risquais fort de devoir passer les épreuves de rattrapages et que je ne réussirai jamais mes Buses. Ce à quoi Leyna me fit remarquer que la préparation des Buses ne se déroulerait pas avant deux ans, et leur passage avant trois ans, et que une seule note n'aurait pas grande influence dans ma moyenne finale si je m'appliquais un peu plus pour augmenter mon niveau dans cette matière, qui était mon point faible.

« Et puis Piètre, c'est pas la pire note, me fit remarquer Leyna. Il y a aussi D, pour désolant. Et la pire de toutes : T.  
-T ? demandai-je, surprise, car je n'avais jamais vue une telle note dans mes bulletins.  
-Pour troll », affirma mon amie, alors que j'éclatai de rire, me demandant si je devais oui ou non la prendre au sérieux.

Nous nous quittâmes au pied du grand escalier : Leyna s'apprêtait à avoir son tout premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, dans la cour du château, alors que moi-même je descendais dans les cachots pour un cours de potions. Malgré le vif intérêt que je portais à cette matière, je n'étais pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir assister à ce cours le jour même de la rentrée, de bon matin, pendant deux heures. La cause, comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné : le professeur Rogue. Certes, il m'avait toujours mis des notes acceptables (j'avais même eu un E pour effort exceptionnel l'année précédente), mais il était tout bonnement insupportable. Il faisait toujours son possible pour se montrer irritable, sarcastique, méchant, et trouvait tous les prétextes du monde pour retirer des points à ma maison. Enfin, à ma maison, aux autres aussi bien entendu. Le trophée des Quatre Maisons devait franchement lui manquer.

Alors que nous attendions patiemment devant la porte close, rangés et bien alignés, que le professeur daigne sortir le bout de son nez crochu dans le couloir, Hannah me chuchota :

« J'ai une amie de Gryffondor qui l'a eu ce matin. Il paraît qu'il est d'une humeur encore pire que les années précédentes.  
-Ah parce-que c'est possible ? », demandai-je en me tournant vers elle, l'air sceptique.

Alors que Hannah s'apprêtait à me répondre, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée, mais nous étions tellement habituées à cette entrée théâtrale dramatique que nous ne sursautâmes même pas. Nous nous contentâmes de nous figer, regardant bien droit devant nous, alors que le professeur Rogue sortait lentement, son teint de vampire luisant dans la semi-obscurité.

« Veuillez entrer en silence, et gagner vos places », dit-il dans un presque murmure.

Il ne nous vint pas même à l'esprit de protester. En effet, il avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser, et je me demandai bien pourquoi : Harry ne se l'était tout de même pas déjà mis à dos ? J'allais devoir avoir une petite discussion avec ce garçon.

Tentant de reprendre de l'enthousiasme, je m'assis à un bureau, sortis mon chaudron et mes ingrédients et ouvris mon livre à la page du premier chapitre. J'entendis alors la voix doucereuse du professeur siffler derrière moi :

« Il ne me semble pas vous avoir encore demandé de sortir vos affaires, miss Rald, veuillez les remettre immédiatement dans votre sac avant que l'envie de me prenne de vous mettre une retenue ».

Je rangeai mes affaires dans ma sacoche, fronçant les sourcils d'un air mécontent. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Au moins, il ne m'avait pas retiré de points. Je commençais réellement à penser que je bénéficiais d'un traitement de faveur, avec ce prof, mais je ne l'appréciais pas plus pour autant.

Ce que j'appréciais, en revanche, c'étaient ses cours. Compliqués à souhait, enfin de vrais défis, surtout compte tenu de l'exigence du professeur. Mes camarades se battaient presque en entrant dans la salle pour pouvoir occuper le pupitre à côté du mien, afin d'essayer de jeter un œil à mes manipulations de temps en temps. Je supposais que c'était pour ça que le professeur Rogue tournait plus autour de mon chaudron qu'autour de certains autres. Et généralement, les commentaires qu'il me faisait n'étaient ni cassants ni tellement injustes, contrairement à ceux prodigués à mes autres camarades. D'un côté, j'étais un peu gênée de ne pas être traitée de la même manière qu'eux, mais de l'autre, étant donné qu'il était très rare que le professeur Rogue apprécie quelqu'un (je supposais que c'était le cas étant donné son indulgence à mon égard), je supposais que je méritais les notes qu'il me donnait. J'avais déjà questionné mes parents à ce sujet, mais ils n'étaient pas des amis du professeur lors de leur scolarité, ils ne lui avaient même jamais adressé la parole, donc il était peu probable que mon nom de famille ait évoqué quelque-chose à Severus Rogue lors de ma toute première classe de potions.

Je me souvenais de ce moment comme si c'était hier : le professeur Rogue avait fait une grande impression sur moi, ainsi que sur mes camarades. Et cette impression était loin d'être positive : de ses cheveux gras à son air austère et à sa voix... comment disait Harry, déjà ? Doucereuse, oui, c'était ça. Tout m'avait donné la chair de poule, et tout ceci combiné au fait que le cours se déroulait en souterrain (j'étais claustrophobe) m'avait donné envie de m'enfuir en courant, ce que je n'avais pas fait parce-que le regard du professeur m'avait littéralement clouée sur place, et Hannah et Susan avaient dû entreprendre de me pousser à l'intérieur de la salle confinée pour que je ne me fasse pas remarquer dès le premier jour. Ma perte de moyens ne s'était malheureusement pas arrêtée là, et j'avais fait exploser mon chaudron, faisant perdre des points à ma maison et m'attirant les sarcasmes du professeur Rogue. Seulement, comme j'étais déjà à l'époque une fillette très obstinée et qui avait horreur de l'injustice, j'avais viré rouge, et, en sortant du cachot, je m'étais jurée de travailler à un tel point que le cours suivant il ne pourrait me faire aucune remarque. Et c'était comme cela que j'avais découvert ma passion pour les potions. Dans un certain sens, je pouvais dire que le professeur Rogue y avait contribué, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Mais bon, un tout petit peu. Il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties, non plus.

En parlant de ça, une pincée de poudre d'orties... voilà. Ma potion était fin prête, alors qu'il restait encore cinq minutes de cours. Haussant les sourcils en me voyant reposer ma louche, le professeur Rogue s'approcha de mon chaudron, se pencha au dessus pour en respirer les vapeurs et en inspecter la couleur. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, puis sortit un petit flacon de sous sa cape afin de récupérer un échantillon de ma potion. Après avoir gravé mon nom sur le flacon à l'aide de sa baguette, le professeur se tourna vers moi, remarquant que j'attendais patiemment.

« Vous pouvez disposer, Rald.  
-Merci monsieur ! », claironnai-je (parce-que je savais qu'il avait horreur des gens qui claironnaient) avant de me diriger vers la porte du cachot.

Une fois la porte refermée, j'abandonnai tous faux semblants. Je me mis à marcher à une allure précipitée le long du couloir, ma respiration s'accélérant à chaque pas. L'atmosphère était lourde, trop lourde. Et cette obscurité... je manquais d'air. Il fallait que je sorte. J'avais l'impression que le peu de fumée produite par les torches qui éclairaient le couloir s'insinuait dans mes poumons, m'empoisonnant. Je me mis à tousser, et fus rassurée en constatant que j'étais arrivée au pied de l'escalier qui menait au hall.

Une fois que j'eus monté les marches quatre à quatre, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, et je soupirai de soulagement. Enfin à l'air libre. Enfin de la lumière. Et enfin, ENFIN, une période de temps libre ! Enfin, temps libre, je savais déjà à quoi j'allais occuper l'heure suivante, le professeur McGonnagall et le professeur Rogue y avaient veillé. Des tonnes et des tonnes de devoirs ! De peur que tous les professeurs ne se soient passé le mot, je préférais m'occuper de tout au fur et à mesure. L'année dernière, dans la salle commune, j'avais trop vu d'élèves de troisième année partir en dépression parce qu'ils avaient eu le malheur de prendre du retard dans leurs devoirs. Une fille avait même dû partir à l'infirmerie, et Mme Pomfresh lui avait donné une cure de vitamines surpuissante à prendre tous les matins dans son jus de citrouille pendant un mois, ce qui avait eu pour effet secondaire de rendre le teint de cette pauvre fille légèrement verdâtre. Mais elle était prête à tout pour remonter la pente.

Je me réjouis en pensant que, une heure plus tard, je pourrais rejoindre Leyna dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, et qu'après ça nous aurions droit à notre premier cours de Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Nous avions vraiment hâte de voir ce que nous préparait le professeur Lupin. En tout cas, il ne pourrait pas faire pire que le professeur Lockhart l'année dernière. Il ferait sans doute moins de ravages auprès des filles, avec ses vêtements miteux et son visage couvert de cicatrices, mais cela m'importait peu, j'étais de celles qui n'avaient jamais trouvé le professeur Lockhart séduisant. Ce qui m'intéressait, c'était le contenu de ses cours, et son intervention dans le train lors de l'attaque du Détraqueur ne pouvait que me rendre plus curieuse : allait-il nous apprendre, à nous aussi, à combattre un Détraqueur comme il l'avait fait ? Le fait que ces monstres rodent autour de l'école ne me rassurait pas, et même s'ils n'étaient pas censés entrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ni même attaquer les élèves, depuis l'incident du train, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que savoir se défendre contre ces choses en cas d'extrême urgence pouvait s'avérer être vraiment utile. Les Détraqueurs avaient beau être sous l'autorité du Ministère, ils n'en restaient pas moins des créatures hautement maléfiques, qui, selon mes recherches à ce sujet, se nourrissaient de la peur des êtres humains et leur enlevaient toute joie. Je me demandais d'ailleurs bien comment papy pouvait faire confiance à ces choses pour arrêter un criminel. Certes, leur effet serait sans doute immédiat, mais utiliser le mal contre le mal, selon moi, ne pouvait pas constituer une solution. Ce n'était pas du tout logique.

Sortant de mes pensées en secouant ma tête de droite à gauche, je me rendis compte que le hall était déjà plein d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers leur prochaine salle de cours. Pour ma part, je décidai de me rendre à la bibliothèque, sans doute l'endroit le plus silencieux (Mme Pince y veillait de près), et donc le plus adapté au dur travail que je m'apprêtais à entamer.


	6. Affronter ses plus grandes peurs

_Salut à tous! Bon, désolée, je croyais vraiment que ce chapitre était plus long, je suis plutôt surprise... mais j'espère que le contenu vous plaira et vous fera patienter jusqu'à dimanche prochain, même si le chapitre est très bref ^^_

 _Enjoy!-Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 :

Leyna me rejoignit devant la porte de notre prochaine salle de cours après avoir été vider son sac. Nous étions tellement pressées d'assister à notre tout premier cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal de l'année que nous avions été parmi les premières à terminer notre déjeuner, et que nous n'avions pas hésité un seul instant à quitter la salle, après avoir promis aux jumeaux un compte rendu détaillé de ce qui se passerait.

Désormais, un petit groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle attendait aussi. Susan, Hannah et Ernie n'avaient sans doute pas terminé leur repas. Quant à Zacharias, j'étais heureuse qu'il ne soit pas encore là. Il avait cette fâcheuse habitude de penser qu'il pouvait me compter parmi ses amis, et qu'il pouvait se plaindre avec moi de l'infériorité des autres élèves. Je me demandais pourquoi le Choipeau ne l'avait pas envoyé à Serpentard, ce prétentieux. Le petit groupe de Serdaigle discutait frénétiquement, et Leyna et moi ne tardâmes pas à faire de même : Comment se déroulerait le cours ? Que choisirait de nous enseigner le professeur ? Serait-ce intéressant ? Par pitié, il fallait que ce soit intéressant. Depuis le jour de la St Valentin, l'année dernière, les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avaient grandement descendu dans mon estime, et il fallait absolument que le professeur Lupin rattrape ce fiasco total. Leyna était d'ailleurs tout à fait d'accord avec moi : par pitié, plus de petits cupidons, plus jamais...

En pleine conversation, nous sursautâmes en entendant la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant. Le professeur nous lança un regard surpris, puis nous adressa un sourire bienveillant. Le reste des élèves était arrivé et s'était rangé derrière nous, et le professeur Lupin nous indiqua de le suivre, faisant remarquer que nous allions assister à une séance pratique. Je fronçai les sourcils à cette évocation : Une séance pratique. Comme la séance des Lutins de Cornouaille. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû emporter mes gants en peau de dragon, au cas où.

Le professeur Lupin nous fit entrer dans une grande salle, dans laquelle les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs. Au centre de cette pièce se trouvait une grande penderie, qui gigotait de façon inquiétante, comme si un démon dansait la salsa à l'intérieur. Je m'arrêtai net, par précaution, mais le professeur Lupin me dit que je n'avais absolument rien à craindre et que je ferais mieux de m'approcher pour pouvoir observer plus attentivement. Réticente, je ne pus me résoudre à ne pas suivre son conseil, et m'avançai, suivie de près vers Leyna, qui prenait bien soin de rester un pas derrière moi par réflexe.

« Alors ! demanda le professeur Lupin, ramenant le silence parmi ses élèves. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous saurait me dire ce qui se trouve dans cette penderie ? ».

Non, bien sûr que non, c'était lui le professeur, bon sang, il était payé pour répondre à nos questions, pas pour en poser !

« Peeves qui se déhanche ? proposai-je, provoquant quelques rires.  
-Un bébé troll qui veut son biberon ? renchérit Leyna, semblant reprendre de l'assurance.  
-Deux hypothèses tout à fait fascinantes, mais non, nous répondit le professeur d'un air amusé. Alors ? Personne d'autre ? Très bien. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des épouvantards ? ».

Plusieurs personnes, moi y compris, poussèrent une exclamation effrayée et firent plusieurs pas en arrière. Pour ma part, la curiosité finit par reprendre le dessus, et je me ravançai pour revenir au niveau de Leyna. J'avais peur de tellement de choses, je me demandais bien quelle forme allait prendre cet épouvantard. Puis je me pris à penser que j'étais peut-être un tout petit peu masochiste.

Leyna, elle, semblait, comme la plupart des élèves présents, ne pas du tout savoir de quoi le professeur Lupin venait de parler, aussi ce dernier précisa :

« Il s'agit d'un parasite magique qui se nourrit de nos plus grandes peurs. La seule arme efficace contre cette créature est le rire. Enfin, le rire, je suppose que vous avez deviné qu'une formule magique vous serait tout de même nécessaire.  
- _Vous_? répéta Leyna. Est-ce que vous êtes en train d'insinuer qu'on va tous devoir combattre notre plus grande peur devant tout le monde ?  
-Eh bien oui, Leyna, répondit le professeur Lupin avec un sourire. Sans quoi la séance n'aurait pas été pratique ».

Je vis mon amie se décomposer à côté de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils. Et pour Leyna, quelle forme prendrait l'épouvantard ? J'avais toujours pensé que cette fille n'avait peur de rien, pourquoi semblait-elle soudain si inquiète ?

Le professeur Lupin nous apprit comment réagir face à l'épouvantard qui allait sortir de la penderie. Il allait se transformer en notre plus grande peur, et nous allions devoir imaginer un moyen de rendre cette peur amusante, ce après quoi nous devrions prononcer la formule magique _Riddikulus_ afin de vaincre notre peur par le rire. Selon moi, cet exercice semblait très compliqué. Malheureusement, trop perturbée, je n'entendis pas le professeur Lupin demander un volontaire, et je ne me rendis pas compte que tout le monde reculait précipitamment. En réalité, je ne compris ce qui se passait que lorsque le regard du professeur se posa sur moi, et, avant que je puisse protester, il dit :

« Mes félicitations, Emy, c'est très courageux de votre part. Vous êtes prête ?  
-Non ! répliquai-je avec une conviction sans failles.  
-Ne vous en faites pas, me répondit le professeur. Tout se passera bien, j'ai confiance en vous. Trois, deux, un... ».

Je vis la penderie s'ouvrir, et une forme noire en sortir et tourbillonner un instant, avant de se jeter littéralement sur moi et de disparaître. J'avais l'impression d'être enveloppée d'un voile de brouillard qui rendait le reste de la salle légèrement flou. Et c'est alors que je m'en rendis compte. Je n'entendais absolument plus rien. Plus aucun son. Plus aucune voix. Je voyais les lèvres du professeur remuer, mais rien n'en sortait. Alors c'était ça. Le silence. L'angoisse absolue. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, et me souvins des paroles du professeur. « Vaincre sa peur par le rire ». Mais comment vaincre le silence par le rire ? Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, mes pensées perturbées par la peur qui montait en moi et cette sensation d'étouffement qui m'était si familière. Soudain, je sus. Brandissant ma baguette devant moi, je prononçai en détachant chaque syllabe : _Riddikulus !_

Soudain, le silence s'évanouit, j'entendis les murmures d'appréhension autour de moi, et, couvrant leur voix, s'éleva une musique entraînante, dont je me souvenais qu'elle m'avait beaucoup fait ri. La musique de la piste aux étoiles. Rassurée, j'émis un petit rire, et je vis l'épouvantard reculer un peu.

« Bravo, Emy, c'était très bien joué, me fit remarquer le professeur Lupin. Brillant, vraiment ».

Alors que Hannah s'approchait de la forme noire avec appréhension, et que cette dernière se transformait en une espèce de mariée mi-squelettique mi-fantomatique, Leyna me saisit par le bras, et murmura :

« J'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passé !  
-Le silence, lui répondis-je. C'est ça, ma plus grande peur, le silence absolu. C'est la chose qui m'angoisse le plus.  
-Je te parie que l'épouvantard a eu du mal à représenter le silence. Merci de l'avoir affaibli dès le départ !  
-Mais je t'en prie », répondis-je à mon amie, l'encourageant d'une tape sur l'épaule alors que le professeur Lupin l'appelait.

Leyna souffla un bon coup, et s'avança vers l'épouvantard qui avait repris sa forme vaporeuse, et se mit à frémir lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant lui. Il tournoya, semblant ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, et, finalement, disparut totalement. Je me demandai si Leyna n'avait pas réussi à le vaincre, et surtout comment, mais je me rendis compte assez rapidement que quelque-chose clochait, tout comme le professeur Lupin. Il fronça les sourcils, alors que Leyna tournait sur elle-même, paniquée.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? se mit-elle à crier. Hey ! Les gens ! Vous êtes où ? Les gens ! ».

Je m'avançai vers mon amie, qui semblait en proie à une panique de plus en plus grande. Je voulais l'aider, j'avais vaincu cet épouvantard une fois, je le pourrais bien une seconde fois. J'entendis à peine le professeur Lupin protester, alors que le silence s'abattait de nouveau sur moi. Leyna posa les yeux sur moi, sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qui se passait. Je n'entendais plus rien, plus rien du tout, mais je pris mon courage à deux mains, regardai autour de moi, et déclarai d'une voix ferme :

« Tu ne me fais pas peur ! ».

Je sentis soudain comme un courant d'air, et une seconde plus tard les portes de la penderie se refermaient sur l'épouvantard. Pourtant, le silence continuait de régner sur la salle, les autres élèves me dévisageaient. En réalité, ils _nous_ dévisageaient, Leyna et moi. Mon amie semblait se rendre compte qu'elle avait en quelque sorte échoué au test, et elle baissa les yeux au sol, l'air honteux.

Alors que tous les élèves commençaient à sortir, le professeur Lupin la rassura en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle avait sans doute hérité de la peur la plus difficile à combattre : la solitude. Puis il fit remarquer que nos peurs à toutes les deux se complétaient, et que nous nous étions bien trouvées.

En sortant de la salle, Leyna et moi discutâmes du contenu du cours, et nous en conclûmes que le professeur Lupin était sans aucun doute le meilleur professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du mal que nous ayons jamais eu. Il nous mettait en confiance, nous apprenait des choses vraiment intéressantes, et ne considérait aucun élève comme étant moins bon que les autres, car son but était que tous ses élèves arrivent à l'examen en ayant le même niveau.

Après que nous ayons raconté le cours aux jumeaux, comme nous le leur avions promis, ils se plaignirent que les épouvantards ne soient pas au programme, en cinquième année. Je les regardais trimer dur en me tournant les pouces, tenant compte de leurs regards meurtriers. Je n'avais certainement pas hâte d'être en cinquième année : la préparation des Buses devait vraiment être un enfer. Et, considérant l'organisation des jumeaux dans leur travail, je me dis qu'ils avaient franchement du souci à se faire s'ils tenaient à obtenir leur diplôme.

Leyna était du même avis que moi, et, chaque fois qu'ils se plaignaient en faisant remarquer que nous pourrions quand même les aider, nous leur répondions avec une sincérité troublante que nous n'avions tout simplement pas le niveau nécessaire, et que nous nous en voudrions trop de faire chuter leur moyenne tout simplement pour avoir tenté quelque-chose dont nous n'étions pas capables.

Traduction : débrouillez-vous tous seuls comme des grands. C'était cruel, certes. Telle était la dure vie à Poudlard, et ça faisait cinq ans que ça durait pour eux, alors ils avaient bien eu le temps de s'y habituer, de toute manière.


	7. Une journée de temps libre

_Bonjour à tous! Désolée, je dois admettre que j'ai carrément oublié de vous poster un chapitre dimanche dernier, je sortais tout juste de mes exams et j'étais tellement en mode "Ouais c'est la fête" que ça m'est sorti de la tête. Pour me faire pardonner, le voici, et dites vous que vous aurez moins longtemps à attendre entre ce chapitre et le chapitre 8 :)_

 _Bonne lecture!-Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 :

Je me réveillai en m'étirant longuement. Je jetai un œil à ma montre à gousset, qui était soigneusement posée sur la table de chevet, et que je gardais toujours près de mois dans n'importe quelle situation. Sept heures du matin. Sept heures du matin ? Un samedi ?! Non, ma montre devait être cassée. J'entendis un ronronnement, et compris quelques secondes plus tard que Deucalion se servait de sa tête comme d'un bélier et cognait frénétiquement dans mon coude. Sans doute la meilleure façon qu'il avait trouvée pour me réveiller. Mais pourquoi ?

C'est alors que je me souvins. L'excitation que j'avais ressentie la veille au soir refit surface et jaillit comme d'un volcan. J'attrapai ma montre à gousset, la collai à ma bouche et lançai :

« On se réveille, Raiponce ! Descends de ta tour et magne-toi, si tu veux pas être en retard pour aller à Préaulard ! ».

J'avais toujours rêvé de me rendre dans ce village. Étant donné que le chemin qu'empruntaient les carrioles pour nous conduire de la gare de Préaulard à Poudlard passait en dehors du village lui-même, je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi m'attendre, mais les jumeaux m'avaient promis quelque-chose de grandiose, et je pensais pouvoir leur faire confiance au moins à ce sujet.

Je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse, ensevelissant rapidement Deucalion sous la pile de vêtements que formait mon pyjama et que je jetai sur le lit. Mais mon chat ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, et resta assis, le dos droit, sa queue battant l'air dans une jambe de pantalon. Tellement de stoïcisme... il était sans doute ami avec McGonnagall, le matou.

Sans prendre la peine de regarder la tête que j'avais dans le miroir (de toute manière, avec mes boucles folles, j'avais toujours l'air décoiffé, alors je n'avais pas vraiment à faire d'efforts le matin au réveil), je saisis ma montre à gousset et me jetai sur la porte entr'ouverte du dortoir, me précipitai dans la salle commune déjà occupée par des cinquième années matinaux qui étaient penchés sur leurs devoirs et me lancèrent un regard jaloux, puis la traversai d'un bond avant de sortir par l'entrée-tonneau et, dans un parfait dérapage contrôlé, de monter les escaliers qui menaient au grand Hall, dans le but de me rendre à la Grande Salle.

Je dis bien « dans le but », puisque malheureusement quand on se donne un but on trouve souvent des obstacles sur notre chemin. Et mon obstacle mesurait près de deux mètres de haut, et presque autant de large.

« Pousse ton gras, Goyle, tu bouches l'escalier ! », grommelai-je en arrivant en courant.

Sortant de l'ombre de son gorille, Malefoy, qui n'avait pas de mal à se cacher derrière Goyle pour l'effet de surprise, arbora un sourire triomphal en coin, avant de croiser les bras et de se tenir devant moi.

« Oh, ce n'était pas très gentil ça, Rald.  
-Bravo, tu viens d'employer un mot que je pensais absent de ton répertoire ! lui fis-je remarquer. Dis à ton phacochère de bouger.  
-Et dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? me demanda Malefoy en croisant les bras.  
-Parce-que sinon je te défonce, répondis-je, considérant que cette raison était on ne pouvait plus convaincante.  
-Tu crois vraiment en être capable ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire méchant. On est deux, et toi, tu es toute seule. Où est ton sale petit caniche ?  
-Deux ? répétai-je. Dis plutôt un et demie. Techniquement par la place que vous prenez vous êtes quatre, mais comme son cerveau aussi est en surpoids, il réagira aussi rapidement qu'une limace ».

Comme pour répondre à ma question, Goyle fronça les sourcils, avec l'air de se demander si je ne venais pas à tout hasard de l'insulter. Malefoy, lui, perdit de sa superbe, étant donné qu'un groupe de filles venait de sortir de ma Salle Commune et riait à gorge déployée suite à ma dernière remarque. Mais je présume que la présence de Cédric Digory fut ce qui le convint d'abandonner la partie à contrecœur, et avec un dernier regard meurtrier. Étant donné que Cédric était préfet, et plus ou moins mon ami depuis qu'il m'avait appris l'année précédente que le cours de Botanique était annulé à cause des intempéries qui avaient inondées la serre (oui, des bonnes nouvelles comme ça, ça permettait aussi d'engager la conversation et de tisser des liens), personne n'osait trop s'en prendre à moi quand il était dans les parages. Et comme personne ne cherchait réellement à s'en prendre à moi en dehors de Malefoy et de sa bande de Serpentard, les coïncidences comme celle-ci étaient plutôt bienvenues. Je remerciai Cédric d'un signe de tête, et poursuivis sans autres embûches mon chemin vers la Grande Salle.

Comme je m'y attendais, Leyna m'attendait de pied ferme, et attendit que je me trouve en face d'elle pour me rappeler d'un ton acerbe qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout être réveillée aussi tôt le week-end, surtout quand elle avait fini presque tous ses devoirs et qu'elle prévoyait une fin de semaine tout à fait agréable. Mais, comme nous devions nous rendre à Préaulard, elle finit par qualifier ma manœuvre de quasi acceptable et consentit à me pardonner mes torts. Elle me demanda également la raison de mon retard, étant donné que je ne semblais pas avoir passé des heures et des heures devant le miroir pour me coiffer. Je lui racontai l'altercation avec Goyle et Malefoy, et après avoir bien ri de mes comparaisons justifiées, elle fit remarquer que si Malefoy avait le malheur de se trouver sur notre chemin vers Préaulard, elle se ferait un plaisir de lui lancer un sortilège de Crache-limace.

« Dans son dos, sans qu'il s'y attende ? fis-je remarquer avec un sourire. Et la justice, dans tout ça ?  
-Bon, si tu veux de la justice, je crierai 'Hey, Malefoy !' avant de lui lancer le sort. Ça me paraît un bon compromis ».

Comme j'aimais beaucoup cette idée, nous déjeunâmes sans en parler d'avantage, nous demandant plutôt comment organiser notre journée.

C'est alors que les boulets (jumeaux) firent leur apparition. Fred se glissa consciencieusement entre Leyna et moi, alors que son frère s'installait en face de nous en compagnie de Lee Jordan. Ils commencèrent à dresser un plan de _notre_ journée, étant donné qu'ils étaient des habitués de Préaulard, et je les coupai presque aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez à la table des Serdaigle, vous ? demandai-je.  
-Et toi, mon cher blaireau ? répliqua Fred en m'adressant un sourire.  
-Ouais, renchérit Lee, et puis on se plaint pas quand vous venez bouffer à notre table pour _discuter_... en plus, Emy, tu prends toujours deux assiettes de ragoût de bœuf !  
-Ben t'as qu'à te trouver un autre plat préféré, celui-là c'est mon mien ! répliquai-je.  
-Autre argument à vous opposer, ajouta Leyna : Conversation de fille ! Vous y connaissez quelque-chose ? Non, vous êtes des mecs. Ouste, ouste, ouste ! ».

Fred, qui prit bien le temps de me frictionner les cheveux au possible avant de se lever, déclara que nous ne nous débarrasserions pas d'eux aussi facilement. C'était à prévoir, ces trois là ne pouvaient pas nous lâcher d'une semelle, ils étaient perdus sans nous. Ah, les garçons...

Avant qu'ils ne décident de revenir à la charge, Leyna et moi finîmes notre petit-déjeuner en vitesse et sortîmes de l'enceinte de l'école après avoir, selon les règles, présenté notre autorisation de sortie à Rusard, qui l'examina sous toutes les coutures avant de nous laisser passer en maugréant qu'au moins, tant qu'on ne serait pas dans l'école on n'y ferait pas de dégâts. Visiblement la réputation des jumeaux nous retombait dessus. Enfin quoi, nous étions des élèves exemplaires ! En (presque) tous points !

* * *

Le village était vraiment fantastique. Surtout la confiserie. J'avais faite une réserve de plumes en sucre qui me tiendrait certainement toute l'année, et, pour la bonne cause, j'avais aussi acheté du fil dentaire à la menthe, parce-que le sucre c'était mauvais pour les dents (ça avait d'ailleurs bien fait rire Leyna, qui avait raflé une bonne poignée de Chocogrenouilles et de Patacitrouille). Bien que nous les évitions en général, nous acceptâmes, pour le fun, d'acheter également une boîte de Dragées Surprises, en nous promettant mutuellement de laisser les plus suspectes à Fred, George et Lee quand ils referaient leur apparition.

Ce qui ne tarda malheureusement pas (je dis malheureusement, mais en réalité, je les aimais bien, ces petits bonhommes). En réalité, ils se trouvaient déjà dans la confiserie, ce qui nous étonna étant donné que quand nous étions parties ils entamaient à peine leur petit-déjeuner tout à fait tranquillement et sans se presser. Je ne sais pas combien de fois nous leur demandâmes comment ils avaient fait pour arriver aussi vite, mais George se contenta de nous regarder de son air le plus mystérieux et de nous souffler un « secret professionnel ! ». J'avais horreur des secrets. Ils finiraient par cracher le morceau tôt ou tard de toute manière, et pour ça je savais très bien qui chatouiller : Lee. La rumeur disait qu'il m'aimait bien, ça pouvait toujours servir.

En tout cas, le trio de choc décida de nous mener un peu à l'écart des boutiques, afin de nous montrer la cabane hurlante, la maison la plus hantée de toute la Grande Bretagne. Cela attisa ma curiosité, étant donné que j'étais férue de ce genre de monuments. La maison avait beau être vieille, branlante, et avoir une allure effrayante, je ne sentis rien d'éminemment maléfique émaner d'elle, ce qui m'amena à me demander si elle était réellement hantée. Les garçons restèrent choqués par ma question (je n'étais pas connue pour être aussi rationelle, et en tant qu'élève de Poudlard j'étais bien forcée d'admettre que les fantômes existaient), et proclamèrent d'un air solennel qu'il était sacrilège d'oser émettre de telles hypothèses sur un lieu sacré.

Leyna et moi échangeâmes un regard, puis levâmes les yeux au ciel en parfaite synchronisation, et Leyna crut bon d'appuyer mes propos en faisant remarquer que c'étaient sans doute des phénomènes dans leur genre qui s'amusaient à taper sur les murs les soirs de pleine lune pour effrayer les habitants du village.

« On voudrait bien te croire, madame l'experte, répliqua Lee, si nous-mêmes avions réussi à pénétrer dans la cabane. Mais toutes les issues sont solidement barricadées, donc seuls des fantômes peuvent s'introduire à l'intérieur.  
-Ou le vent, ajoutai-je d'un ton très docte, ce qui fit rire Leyna aux éclats. Non, sérieusement, ajoutai-je. Je le sentirais s'il y avait quelque-chose dans cette maison, et il n'y a absolument rien.  
-Il y a tellement de légendes sur la pleine lune que les gens paniquent à la moindre bizarrerie, fit remarquer Leyna. Je pensais que vous étiez au dessus de ça ».

Nous nous éloignâmes en les laissant en admiration devant leur lieu de culte. Alors que, pour échapper à la morsure du froid, nous nous rendions au Chaudron Baveur, nous eûmes le plaisir d'y croiser Ron et Hermione en grande discussion avec le garde chasse, Hagrid, qui nous invita d'un grand signe de la main à nous joindre à eux. Je fronçai les sourcils en m'approchant de la table, mais Leyna formula à voix haute ce que je pensais tout bas.

« Pas de Harry ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Vous vous êtes encore fâchés ? ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard suspicieux à Ron.  
-Non, jamais aussi tôt dans l'année, répliqua ce dernier d'un ton tout à fait sérieux. Mais son oncle et sa tante ont refusé de lui signer son autorisation.  
-Pourquoi ? demandai-je. Ils s'en fichent qu'il ait le droit de sortir, tant qu'il n'utilise pas son temps libre pour leur rendre une petite visite surprise.  
-Sauf que cette autorisation de sortie représentait une chance pour Harry de s'amuser, et ils n'aiment pas savoir qu'il puisse y avoir de la joie dans sa vie, dit sombrement Hermione en plantant furieusement sa cuillère dans son brownie, d'où s'échappa un flot de chocolat noir.  
-Quand même, ils abusent, grogna Leyna.  
-Ben je suis certain que s'il y avait pas eu cette histoire de tante gonflée comme une baudruche... ajouta Ron.  
-Ben quoi? C'est pas de sa faute s'il s'est énervé contre sa tante », répliquai-je.

Pour ma part, et ce depuis que je connaissais l'anecdote dont il était question, je pensais que Harry avait tout à fait bien réagi, alors que Hermione répétait que c'était totalement insensé, et que Ron faisait remarquer que de toute manière il ne l'avait pas fait exprès donc que le débat était clos.

Puis Hagrid dit quelque-chose qui eut le don de nous intriguer.

« En tout cas, je ne suis pas mécontent que ça se passe précisément cette année.  
-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Leyna en haussant les sourcils. C'est méchant ce que vous dites, il aurait sans doute adoré découvrir Préaulard en même temps que les autres !  
-Non, vous ne saisissez pas, répliqua Hagrid en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... avec la menace qui plane, et tout ça... c'est peut-être mieux qu'il reste consigné à Poudlard.  
-Quoi, vous parlez de Sirius Black ? demandai-je. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a l'air de penser que ce type a une dent envers Harry en particulier, on pourrait pas le laisser un peu tranquille ce garçon ?  
-Ce n'est pas le cas ! s'empressa d'ajouter Hagrid, avec son air de 'j'aurais pas dû dire ça'. Je veux dire... Harry parmi tant d'autres, on risque tous quelque-chose avec ce malade en liberté, pas vrai ?  
-Dans ce cas, vous pensez qu'on devrait tous rester consignés à Poudlard ? Si c'était nécessaire Dumbledore ne nous laisserait pas sortir, fit observer Leyna. Vous avez confiance en lui, non ?  
-Absolument, absolument, marmonna Hagrid en triturant sa barbe. Bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller me chercher une autre Bièraubeurre, et... Ah, Pomona, bonjour ! Excusez-moi, je vous laisse ».

La précipitation de Hagrid nous indiqua qu'il essayait de nous cacher quelque-chose. Mais quoi ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

Je lançai un regard inquiet à Leyna, et mon amie me le rendit. Quel sombre secret planait encore sur notre cher Harry Potter ?


	8. Une soirée mouvementée

_Bonjour à tous! Cette semaine pas de retard, voici le chapitre 8! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite comme toujours une bonne lecture._

 _PS: même si je n'en parle pas beaucoup, si vous remarquez des anomalies ou avez envie de me donner votre avis sur quoi que ce soit, ou même des idées pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review!_

 _-Summer Prevent_

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 :

Je regardais le fond de ma tasse de thé avec une fascination peu naturelle. Au début de l'année, après les commentaires acerbes de Hermione, j'avais pensé que la Divination serait une pure perte de temps et que j'allais m'ennuyer à mourir parce-que notre professeur n'était qu'une mystificatrice. Or je constatai assez rapidement et avec surprise que, bien qu'étant la seule, je me sentais très impliquée vis-à-vis de cette matière. Le professeur Trelawney semblait l'avoir elle aussi remarqué, étant donné que chaque fois que je faisais une supposition sur mes feuilles de thé elle me regardait d'un regard embué, comme une mère fière de son enfant. Oui, elle aurait fait un très bon professeur de théâtre. Dans le domaine de l'hyperbole, bien entendu.

Etant donné que j'étais assez rapide à décoder mes feuilles de thé, je prenais plaisir à aider Leyna, en tentant parfois d'arranger un peu les choses étant donné que (ne l'oublions pas) sa tasse correspondait à mon destin.

Pour ce qui était de son destin à elle, il était plutôt positif pour l'instant. Il y avait tout de même un signe que j'avais du mal à interpréter, et qui était pourtant assez récurrent : le dragon. Je finis par lui dire que Hagrid allait certainement lui refiler un œuf de dragon, qu'elle allait s'y attacher et l'élever comme son propre enfant. Elle me fit remarquer que, déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas les enfants, elle préférait éviter d'imaginer ce qui se passerait avec un bébé dragon, à savoir s'il réussirait à l'incendier avant qu'elle ne l'assassine. Mais j'étais certaine qu'elle n'en ferait rien : les bébés dragons étaient trop mignons pour que quiconque ose leur faire du mal. Bienvenue dans le monde d'Emy.

C'est alors qu'un nouveau symbole apparut parmi les feuilles de thé de la tasse de mon amie. J'avais beau le regarder dans tous les sens, cela ressemblait toujours à un gros chien noir. Mais, étant donné que Harry avait déjà eu des ennuis avec ce genre de symboles (Trelawney avait crié tout haut qu'il s'agissait du Sinistros, et les plus superstitieux n'osaient plus approcher du pauvre garçon), je préférai ne pas faire d'esclandre, et je montrai discrètement sa tasse à Leyna une fois que le professeur eut le dos tourné.

Mon amie haussa haut les sourcils, et leva les yeux vers moi. Deux Sinistros en moins d'un mois, ça paraissait assez louche. Ces tasses étaient certainement truquées. Oui, mon amie avait tendance à ne pas prendre les signes très au sérieux, mais pour ma part j'y étais beaucoup plus sensible. Bien que ne pensant pas à une hypothèse aussi dramatique que le Sinistros, je me demandai bien ce que signifiait cet étrange symbole. Et très sincèrement je ne pensais pas que cela signifiait que Leyna allait adopter un chien. Je ne l'espérais pas, en tout cas, étant donné que Deucalion aurait du mal à le supporter.

Pour ce qui était du reste, la semaine s'annonçait plutôt bonne pour mon amie : elle allait avoir de bons résultats en général (sauf en potions mais il était de notoriété publique que Rogue ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup à cause du lien qu'elle avait les jumeaux Weasley, la renommée avait un prix), se venger avec succès d'une personne qu'elle détestait (Pansy allait certainement regretter de s'être moquée de ses cheveux au petit-déjeuner), et s'attirer le respect de ses amis.

Pour ma part, la seule chose que mon amie réussit à tirer de ma tasse fut que j'allais prendre du porridge au dîner.

Nous sortîmes par la trappe de la salle de Divination, et une fois dehors, nous mîmes à discuter de tout et de rien. Mais depuis notre première visite à Préaulard, quelque-chose continuait de me tracasser. Cette chose que Hagrid avait laissé échapper selon laquelle Sirius Black pourrait avoir des comptes personnels à régler avec Harry. Ron et Hermione n'avaient cessé de répéter que Black avait été un serviteur de Nous-Savons-Qui, et que c'était une bonne raison d'en vouloir à Harry. Mais j'avais la vague impression qu'il y avait quelque-chose de plus, quelque-chose qu'on ne nous disait pas. S'il ne s'était agi que de ça, Hagrid n'aurait pas eu une réaction aussi extrême. Avec Leyna, nous avions convenu de ne plus en parler, et surtout de ne pas en parler à Harry. Il était déjà assez préoccupé par le premier match de Quidditch de la saison qui devait avoir lieu bientôt, inutile de lui faire part de ce qui n'était, après tout, que de simples suppositions.

Leyna et moi nous rendîmes dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards ou presque convergeaient par les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui s'étaient installés à leur table, penchés sur leurs devoirs dans l'espoir de se changer un peu les idées, la mine déconfite.

Les jumeaux me firent un peu pitié. Entre leurs devoirs et les entraînements de Quidditch, plus le stress parce-que le premier match apprenait, ils en avaient même perdu un peu de leur joie de vivre.

« Hey, les rouquins ! lançai-je avec entrain. Vous faites quoi ?  
-Histoire de la Magie, grommela George.  
-L'ennui le plus absolu sur cette Terre, acheva Fred.  
-Vous avez pensé à emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque ? leur demanda Leyna. C'est pas avec le cours de Binns que vous allez réussir à couvrir soixante centimètre de parchemin.  
-Quelle petite futée ! railla Fred.  
-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à l'école ? Tu devrais faire partie des têtes du Ministère ! renchérit George. Sérieusement, on a épluché toute la bibliothèque, Mme Pince a même fini par nous mettre dehors.  
-Et vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? demandai-je.  
-Est-ce qu'on a l'air d'avoir la volonté de chercher ? demanda Fred. J'ai déjà écrit cinquante centimètres, c'est largement assez.  
-Quoi, cinquante ?! demanda George en arrachant le parchemin des mains de son frère afin de recopier tout ce qui lui manquait, avant de surprendre le regard exaspéré de Leyna. Quoi ? On est jumeaux, on pourra toujours prétendre qu'on a eu exactement la même idée au même moment.  
-Et écrit les mêmes phrases ? demanda mon amie d'un air sceptique.  
-Ne sous-estime jamais le pouvoir télépathique des jumeaux », répondit Fred d'un air mystérieux.

Nous décidâmes de les laisser travailler tranquillement, et d'aller nous préparer dans le but d'assister au banquet d'Halloween. Nous préparer consistait généralement à poser nos affaires et à prendre une douche, mais cette année je décidai également de m'attacher soigneusement les cheveux. L'année précédente, une chauve-souris était restée coincée dedans, et entre elle qui se débattait et moi qui hurlais (de terreur et de douleur parce-que ça fait fichtrement mal), le professeur Flitwick avait mis une bonne demi-heure à la dégager de là. Une demi-heure de fou rire général, bien que mes amis aient fini par tenter de venir en aide au professeur. En tout cas, plus question de vivre un tel cauchemar : cette année, j'avais décidé de prendre mes précautions.

* * *

Le banquet fut absolument splendide. Tant les plats que l'ambiance. Halloween était l'une de mes fêtes préférées : la fête des morts. Certes, c'était un peu glauque, et d'autant préféraient plutôt Noël pour les cadeaux. Mais pour ma part, je trouvais les couleurs d'Halloween absolument splendides : le orange, le violet, le noir. Et j'avais toujours été fascinée par tout ce qui touchait à l'au-delà. Je fus d'ailleurs très amusée en voyant le fantôme de ma maison, le Moine Gras, sortir de la table en plein milieu du dessert. Susan hésita, de ce fait, à prendre du gâteau au chocolat, vers lequel elle avait tendu la main, et se rabattit plutôt sur la gelée.

En parlant de nourriture, en remarquant le regard insistant que me lançait Leyna, je soupirai, avant de saisir un plat de porridge, alors que je louchais sur le ragoût de bœuf. Leyna me parut assez satisfaite et leva les deux pouces en l'air en signe d'approbation.

Une fois repue, je regardai avec un certain intérêt Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, effectuer la reproduction réaliste de sa décapitation, mais je commençais à dodeliner de la tête, comme chaque fois après le repas. J'étais certaine qu'une fois dans mon dortoir, je n'aurais pas même le temps de mettre mon pyjama que je serais déjà effondrée sur mon lit, profondément endormie.

Evidemment, j'avais encore exagéré. J'eus la force de mettre mon pyjama, et, alors que je m'asseyais sur mon matelas, je commençai à ressentir l'agitation qui régnait autour de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils sans comprendre, lorsque Mme Chourave débarqua dans le dortoir, blême, décrétant que nous devions tous la suivre sans plus tarder.

Je me retrouvai soudain entraînée par un mouvement de foule. J'essayai de me dégager, mais rien n'y fit : j'étais coincée, emportée malgré moi par le flot d'élèves qui sortait de la salle commune. Je heurtai plusieurs fois les murs, et commençai réellement à sentir la panique monter en moi. Ma peur du silence faisait partie intégrante de ma claustrophobie. Et me retrouver ainsi coincée dans une foule de personnes pour la plupart beaucoup plus grandes que moi me faisait angoisser. Alors que la tête commençait à me tourner, je sentis une main se refermer sur mon poignet, et, bien que laborieusement, je fus tirée en arrière.

« J'ai pêché le bon poisson ! déclara fièrement Fred. Ca va ?  
-Oui... je crois, bredouillai-je, tentant de reprendre petit à petit mes repères. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ».

Je me rendis alors compte que Leyna, qui se tenait un peu derrière les jumeaux, semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. Inquiète, je m'approchai d'elle et lui demandai ce qui lui était arrivé.

« J'ai vu quelqu'un », fut la seule chose qu'elle put me répondre.

Les jumeaux m'expliquèrent alors tout. La lacération du tableau de la Grosse Dame, la fuite de cette dernière. Le fait que Sirius Black se trouvait actuellement dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Et que Leyna l'avait très probablement croisé tout à fait par hasard, alors qu'elle revenait d'une salle dans laquelle elle avait oublié sa montre à gousset pour se rendre dans son dortoir avant de se faire repérer par un préfet.

D'ailleurs, avant de nous faire réprimander nous aussi, nous décidâmes de suivre les derniers élèves jusqu'à la Grande Salle, dans laquelle nous étions tous consignés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous prîmes chacun un sac de couchage et allâmes rejoindre Lee Jordan, qui s'était installé au beau milieu de la salle.

Une fois que le brouhaha ambiant fut un peu retombé, je m'assurai que Leyna allait bien et qu'elle s'était un peu remise de ses émotions. Après quoi nous essayâmes de nous endormir, sans grand succès, car la crainte de savoir le criminel dans l'école était on ne pouvait plus présente. Epuisée, je finis par tomber dans un sommeil agité de sombres rêves.


	9. Jalousie et ressentiments

_Bonjour à tous! Désolééééee j'ai pas pensé à vous laisser votre chapitre dimanche dernier. J'ai voulu le faire dans la semaine pour me rattraper, mais j'ai été coupée dans mon élan, et après... ça m'est sorti de la tête. Pour me faire pardonner, voilà un peu d'action! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :S- Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 :

Les histoires sur Sirius Black allaient bon train, et il fallut bien deux semaines avant que personne n'y pense plus vraiment. Black était parti, et c'était tant mieux, nous nous sentions tous beaucoup plus en sécurité en sachant qu'il avait déjà fouillé l'école et était reparti sans faire le moindre dégât.

Nouvelle préoccupation collective : le Quidditch. Deux soirs par semaine, généreusement invitée par Cédric Digory, j'assistais à l'entraînement de mon équipe bien en sécurité depuis mes gradins (il était de notoriété publique que je devenais un véritable danger volant chaque fois que je posais mes fesses sur un balai). Néanmoins, j'étais passionnée par ce sport, et les matches donnés à Poudlard étaient on ne pouvait plus intéressants. Les équipes étaient plutôt bonnes, et malheureusement l'équipe de Poufsouffle finissait souvent dernière, malgré le talent de Cédric en tant qu'attrapeur. Pour cette saison, en revanche, j'étais plutôt optimiste : j'avais assisté aux sélections avec Leyna, et Cédric nous demandait parfois notre avis étant donné que nous étions idéalement placées dans les gradins (et qu'il avait une certaine sympathie pour moi), au grand dam de ses ferventes admiratrices qui faisaient la moue. Leyna le charriait en lui donnant des indications erronées : elle soutenait avant tout son équipe, en bonne Serdaigle qu'elle était. Mais, trop honnête pour réellement lui mentir, elle finissait toujours par lui donner son ressenti sincère, étant donné qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout le fairplay dans ce genre de jeux, et qu'elle espérait que son équipe affronterait des adversaires à la hauteur, auxquels elle se ferait plaisir de voler le Souaffle, bien évidemment.

Nous nous rendîmes rapidement compte que Lee me faisait la tête parce-que j'assistais aux séances d'entraînement de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Lorsqu'il m'en fit part (je finis tout de même par lui demander s'il avait envie de se prendre mon assiette dans la tête plutôt que de me dire ce qui n'allait pas), je haussai les sourcils tellement haut qu'ils disparurent sous mes boucles tombantes (Leyna, après une seconde de choc, avait éclaté de rire).

« Oui, Lee, je confirme, j'assiste aux séances d'entraînement de Quidditch de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Tu peux me rappeler de quelle maison je suis ?  
-C'est pas la question ! répliqua Lee. Tu y assistes simplement parce-que ce bellâtre de Digory t'as personnellement invitée ! ».

Les jumeaux se dévissèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation, alors que Harry trouvait préférable (et il avait raison) de mettre la tête dans son bol de porridge et de faire semblant de ne rien entendre.

« Bellâtre ? répétai-je. Tu es jaloux ou quoi ? C'est pas de sa faute s'il est bien bâti et plutôt beau gosse. D'accord, tout le monde ne naît pas comme ça, mais il ne s'en vante pas, il est loin d'être prétentieux et il est même très gentil, dis-je.  
- _Bien bâti et plutôt beau gosse_! répéta Lee en imitant grossièrement ma voix. Voilà l'opinion générale des filles. Vous n'en avez rien à faire du Quidditch, tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est le visage des joueurs !  
-Y'a pas que le visage de bien foutu chez ce garçon, fit remarquer Leyna en croquant dans sa nuggets. Puis en plus il est doué sur le terrain, ce qui ne gâche rien.  
-Voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ? soupira Lee qui n'avait retenu que la première partie de la réplique de Leyna. Je parie que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle vous assistez aux entraînements.  
-Faux, répondis-je, sentant mes oreilles s'échauffer. J'assiste aux entraînements pour encourager mon équipe. Oui, _mon_ équipe, pour la énième fois je ne suis pas une Gryffondor, Jordan.  
-Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que tu assistes _aussi_ aux entraînements de Gryffondor ? demanda Lee. Pour espionner _notre_ équipe et rapporter nos tactiques de jeu à ce _cher_ Digory ?  
-Je savais pas que le Quidditch pouvait te monter à la tête au point de te rendre plus bête que tu ne l'étais déjà », répliquai-je en claquant mes couverts dans mon assiette vide, avant de me lever et de quitter la Grande Salle à pas pressés.

Je me fichais qu'il me présente ou pas des excuses, je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête pour ça. En tout cas, je ne ferais certainement pas le premier pas, il ne fallait pas exagérer, non plus. Lee avait tendance à oublier que je ne faisais pas partie de sa maison, et que j'avais tous les droits de défendre l'équipe de Poufsouffle tout comme je soutenais Gryffondor et Serdaigle quand ils jouaient contre Serpentard. De toute manière, les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor ne supportaient pas Cédric, alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien demandé à personne. Et comme les jumeaux n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de lui à longueur de journée, et que Lee traînait tout le temps avec eux, il avait fini par adopter leur tactique et visiblement ne supportait pas non plus que je sois amie avec lui. Mais je n'allais pas arrêter de bien m'entendre avec Cédric pour le bon plaisir de môssieur.

En me rejoignant, Leyna me fit remarquer que j'avais eu absolument raison, et nous prîmes soin d'insulter Lee de tous les noms pour nous persuader qu'à la fin de la journée nous nous serions assez défoulées pour ne plus y penser. J'avais hâte d'assister à la prochaine rencontre entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, et de voir Leyna à l'œuvre dans son poste de poursuiveuse. J'avais assisté aux sélections, et elle s'en était sortie comme une chef. Roger Davies, son capitaine d'équipe, s'était montré très favorablement impressionné, et n'avait pas même fait passer tout le monde qu'il la sélectionnait déjà (il paraissait qu'il avait un faible pour elle, mais je n'arrêtais pas de répéter à Leyna qu'il l'avait avant tout choisie pour son talent et non pour son physique, ce qui rassurait un peu mon amie, qui avait fini par se faire une réelle place au sein de son équipe).

En tout cas, pour le premier match de la saison, Gryffondor/Serpentard, je savais parfaitement qui soutenir, même si le coup de colère de Lee m'avait passablement énervée. Disons que je faisais ça principalement pour les jumeaux, et aussi pour Harry, et Kathy, et Angelina, et Olivier, donc bref pour toute l'équipe, mais aussi parce-que j'avais une sainte horreur des Serpentard et de leur air belliqueux.

Bizarrement, plus le match approchait, et plus ils semblaient satisfaits, pas du tout stressés, et Pansy avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de glousser en me croisant, si bien que je finis par me demander si Milicent Bulstrood n'avait pas raté sa cible, en cours de Métamorphose, lorsqu'elle avait dû changer son canari en poule.

Enfin, alors que le match devait avoir lieu dans une semaine, et que je me rendais comme de coutume à l'entraînement de l'équipe de Poufsouffle (en ignorant royalement le regard noir de Lee et les grimaces des jumeaux), je fus rejointe par un Cédric pantelant, qui avait visiblement traversé toute la moitié du parc en courant comme un dératé.

« Tu es poursuivi par Rogue ou quoi ? lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Non, répondit-il en haletant, s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. C'est... les Serpentard... leur attrapeur...  
-L'albinos, oui, eh ben quoi ? le pressai-je, ignorant son essoufflement.  
-Tu sais... il... au premier cours de... Hagrid... son bras... ».

J'eus l'impression qu'une petite ampoule venait de s'allumer dans un coin reculé et jusque là inexploré de mon cerveau.

« Non, il a quand même pas osé, demandai-je.  
-C'est... nous... dans une semaine... contre... Gryffondor ».

Alors que je commençais à comprendre l'ampleur de ce qui était en train de se passer (l'équipe s'était entraînée en pensant qu'elle jouerait dans un mois, pas dans une semaine), je commençai à tirer sur mes cheveux et à pousser un hurlement d'hystérique. Pendant ce cours laps de temps (je m'essouffle assez vite), je fis la part des choses, et compris que l'équipe de Gryffondor se retrouverait aussi pénalisée, car elle s'était entraînée en pensant affronter les Serpentard, et chaque équipe avait des tactiques extrêmement différentes.

Soupirant, j'adoptai la tactique de Cédric, et me mis à courir vers le château, devant lequel je trouvai, comme je m'y attendais, Lee, Fred, George et Leyna. Je m'arrêtai devant leur regard surpris, et, une fois mon souffle repris, je levai les yeux vers eux :

« C'est pas bon, les gars, dis-je dans un souffle.  
-Ah parce-que maintenant, tu m'inclus dans 'les gars' ? demanda Lee d'un ton acerbe étant donné que ça faisait plus d'une semaine que j'ignorais royalement sa présence, et à raison.  
-La ferme, Jordan, répliqua Leyna comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à dire du monde. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Emy ?  
-Malefoy... ce petit rat a réussi son coup... il a attendu de voir quel temps il ferait pour le match de samedi. Et comme il va pleuvoir, il a joué sur sa blessure au bras – vous savez, vous nous avez raconté que Harry vous avait dit que Malefoy s'était pris un coup de griffe pendant le premier cours de Hagrid – pour ne pas faire jouer son équipe.  
-Alors le match est annulé ?! couina Lee, qui semblait avoir momentanément oublié sa rancœur envers moi.  
-Non, répondis-je. Cédric m'a dit que vous joueriez contre nous à la place ».

Les jumeaux se levèrent d'un bond, protestant à grands cris, disant que ça devait être contre le règlement, qu'il y avait sans doute une solution, que le professeur McGonnagall ne laisserait pas faire ça, et, pendant ce temps, alors que Leyna se levait à son tour et me rejoignait pour discuter de la situation, Lee resta assis par terre, ayant considérablement pâli, et semblant partagé entre deux opinions aussi tentantes l'une que l'autre. Finalement, il leva les yeux vers moi, et me demanda avec moult précautions bien qu'un peu de soupçon :

« C'est Digory qui le dit ? ».

Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières en le fixant du regard, totalement immobile par ailleurs. Puis je serrai les poings, et, avant de me lancer vers lui comme un train de marchandise, je criai à l'adresse de Leyna :

« ALERTE AU MEURTRE ! ».

Ni une, ni deux, mon amie me fit une clé et me tordit les bras dans le dos pour m'empêcher de me jeter sur Lee, bien que je me débâtisse furieusement. Ce dernier sembla comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour son intégrité physique ne pas insister, ni même réévoquer un jour le sujet.

La semaine qui suivit s'annonça assez tendue (il paraissait même qu'Olivier avait fait une crise de nerfs qui lui avait valu un bref séjour à l'infirmerie), mais au moins Lee m'adressait de nouveau la parole. Et il reconnaissait avoir un _tantinet_ exagéré. Lorsqu'il me dit ça, je lui envoyai un bon coup de poing dans l'épaule, lui disant que c'était pour compenser le _tantinet_. Il nous fit part, à Leyna et à moi, de plusieurs façons très subtiles d'insulter copieusement ce petit rat de Malefoy pendant le match, surtout que celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à jouir publiquement et à voix haute de son coup de maître.

Nous approuvâmes chacune de ses propositions avec beaucoup d'entrain, et ce cher commentateur, revigoré, fit une prestation magistrale lors du match, en n'oubliant pas de citer ses deux précieuses collaboratrices, Leyna Stevens et Emy Rald. En croisant le regard sombre de McGonnagall (comment avions-nous pu cautionner ça ?!), je me dis que je demanderai (la prochaine fois) à Lee de nous présenter comme des aides anonymes. La pluie tombait drue, et malgré ma passion pour le Quidditch je me pris à penser que j'aurais été beaucoup mieux dans ma salle commune, devant la cheminé et un bon livre. Le froid devenait de plus en plus mordant, et en plus Gryffondor nous menait de cinquante points. Ah ça, Malefoy allait le payer, j'allais lui faire manger mon écharpe.

C'est à cet instant que je vis un éclat lumineux qui ne semblait pas provenir d'un éclair. Mon impression fut confirmée lorsque Leyna me tira par la manche et me montra Cédric, qui volait après un reflet argenté, et Harry, un peu plus loin derrière.

Les choses se passèrent avec une rapidité effarante. Une silhouette noire encapuchonnée sortit d'un haut nuage de brume. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un Détraqueur. Non. D'une dizaine de Détraqueurs. Leur présence ici n'avait rien de normal, et, lorsque je les vis se jeter sur Harry, je retins un hurlement, hurlement qui franchit néanmoins mes lèvres lorsque je vis mon ami dégringoler de son balai et chuter vers le sol.

La foule reprit bientôt mon hurlement, et, dans la tribune d'en face, je vis la silhouette frêle de Dumbledore se dresser sur son siège, et tendre sa baguette magique vers le corps de Harry, qui était désormais en chute libre.

Une fois que ce dernier heurta violemment le sol, je sentis les doigts de Leyna enfoncés dans mon bras. Elle était totalement tétanisée, et, bien que moi-même terrifiée, je lui tapotai l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant, alors que les deux équipes descendaient de leur balai, que le coup de sifflet final était donné, et que je voyais Cédric s'avancer, la mine horrifiée, et tenant dans sa main une petite sphère d'or qui se débattait faiblement. Finalement, nous avions gagné ce match. Mais à quel prix ?


	10. Un match historique

CHAPITRE 10 :

J'arrivai à me frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh me fit remarquer qu'il y avait déjà trop de visiteurs, aussi je lui répondis qu'une personne de plus ou de moins ça ne ferait de mal à personne. Leyna se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur, avant de tous les rejoindre j'avais émis le besoin d'aller discuter avec Cédric, et ce dernier m'avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'Harry était tombé de son balai, ce dernier se trouvant derrière lui au moment de la chute. Je l'avais cru, il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre que s'il avait su il n'aurait certainement pas attrapé le Vif d'Or.

Les autres me lancèrent un regard en biais alors que j'entrai, mais personne ne dit rien, bien que Lee semble se retenir. Bonne tactique. Je n'étais certainement pas d'humeur à subir ses remontrances à propos de Cédric, franchement pas d'humeur. Je m'approchai en silence du lit d'Harry. Il semblait plutôt mal en point. Je lançai un coup d'œil à la bannière qui contenait les restes de son balai, avec un pincement au cœur.

« Vous êtes allé chercher le balai ? demandai-je aux jumeaux.  
-Non, pas nous, marmonna Fred.  
-On n'est pas suicidaires, c'est Flitwick qui nous l'a donné, répliqua George.  
-Et Harry, comment va-t-il ? demandai-je.  
-Ben il est vivant, me fit remarquer Leyna.  
-Oui merci j'avais cru remarquer, lui répondis-je. Mais à part ça ?  
-On se demande encore comment c'est possible qu'il n'ait rien de cassé, bredouilla Angelina.  
-Certainement le sortilège de Dumbledore, fit remarquer Leyna. C'était destiné à amortir sa chute. Sans ça... sans ça... ».

Mon amie jeta un bref regard à Hermione, qui la regardait avec des yeux rougis et son visage à mi chemin de ses mains, et préféra ne pas terminer sa phrase.

« Hey... », murmura une voix faible provenant du lit d'infirmerie.

Nous nous tournâmes tous d'un même mouvement vers Harry, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait un sacré cocard, mais malgré ça il semblait se porter comme un charme, étant donné qu'il se redressa soudain comme s'il était monté sur ressorts. Par réflexe, je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et le forçai à se rallonger sur ses oreillers, le prévenant que s'il nous faisait encore ça la prochaine étape serait la camisole de force.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? nous demanda notre ami, bien que semblant connaître la réponse.  
-Tu es tombé de ton balai, lui répondit Leyna. Une sacrée chute. Sans l'intervention de Dumbledore, tu aurais pu te faire très mal. En tout cas tu nous as fait une peur bleue.  
-On a cru que tu étais mort, fit remarquer Angelina en frissonnant, alors qu'Hermione lâchait prise et éclatait de nouveau en sanglots dans son coin.  
-Et pour le match ? demanda Harry comme si cela lui importait plus que sa santé physique. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ».

Je ne sais _absolument pas_ pourquoi soudain tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. Après un soupir bien audible, je déclarai, de la voix la plus dégagée possible :

« Poufsouffle a gagné. Tu étais derrière Cédric quand tu es tombé. Il était concentré sur le Vif, il ne t'a pas vu. Alors il a...  
-Ouais, il a attrapé le Vif, grogna Lee.  
-Comme je vais le répéter, Harry, sifflai-je, tu étais derrière Cédric quand tu es tombé. Il était concentré sur le Vif.  
-Et alors ? répliqua Lee en haussant le ton. Il aurait pas pu faire rejouer le match ?!  
-Il a essayé, je te signale, et j'étais là ! Mme Bibine a dit que c'était impossible, qu'une fois que le Vif avait été attrapé il n'y avait plus rien à faire !  
-Et après ça, siffla Lee, je suppose que tu vas encore trouver le moyen de le défendre, ce cher Digory.  
-Lee ? répondis-je. Regarde-moi. Droit dans les yeux ».

Lee soupira, puis consentit à tourner sa tête vers moi. Après m'être assurée rapidement que l'angle était parfait, je lui allongeai une gifle qui le précipita à bas de son tabouret. Les jumeaux poussèrent un cri de protestation, alors que Leyna arborait une expression entre la surprise et l'admiration.

« Vous m'excuserez, dis-je alors que Mme Pomfresh, outrée, me jetait dehors. Mais il fallait que ça sorte ».

Alors que je passais le seuil, j'entendis Fred dire d'une voix semi amusée :

« Et tu voulais sortir avec elle ? Crois-moi tu as échappé au pire ».

Je m'en doutais, de toute façon. Ses crises de jalousie étaient un peu trop repérables, malheureusement pour lui. Et encore plus malheureusement, il n'avait pas du tout agi de la bonne manière, et il venait d'en payer le prix fort. Je devais admettre que ça m'avait fait du bien de le frapper, après toutes les horreurs que j'avais pu penser de lui quand il m'avait fait sa crise deux semaines plus tôt. Dans tous les cas, j'étais plutôt heureuse d'être sortie de l'infirmerie avant qu'Harry ne commence à demander après son balai.

Je refusais désormais d'assister aux entraînements de l'équipe de Gryffondor, bien que je demande chaque fois un compte rendu détaillé à Leyna et aux jumeaux. Je ne supportais plus le regard noir de Lee chaque fois que je le croisais, et je ne préférais pas imaginer sa réaction s'il me voyait dans les gradins au moment de l'entraînement de son équipe. Donc, comme de coutume, je continuai à assister aux entraînements de l'équipe de Poufsouffle (Cédric semblait avoir pris un sacré coup au moral, et malgré mes paroles d'encouragement il ne cessait de marmonner que c'était à Gryffondor de disputer le match contre Serdaigle et pas à nous), ainsi qu'à ceux de l'équipe de Serdaigle, qui devait jouer contre nous à la fin du mois. Et je ne fus pas déçue : Leyna se débrouillait comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Evidemment, je savais qu'elle avait un assez grand jardin bordé de grands pins, ce qui lui permettait de s'entraîner au vol sans pour autant pouvoir voler trop haut, et que son père lui envoyait des ballons pour tester ses réflexes, mais l'expérience sur le terrain, à ce qu'il paraissait, c'était vraiment différent, et elle s'en sortait très bien. Elle arrivait à se glisser entre ses coéquipiers avec une rapidité incroyable, et ne ratait quasiment jamais les anneaux qui leurs servaient de buts. De plus, elle avait également assimilé le travail d'équipe avec les autres poursuiveurs, et elle leur passait toujours le Souaffle au bon moment. Et les Cognards n'arrivaient jamais à l'atteindre (heureusement pour elle, ces boules de nerfs faisaient fichtrement mal, l'un d'entre eux m'avait foncé en pleine tête un jour que j'assistais à un entraînement de Gryffondor, la faute aux jumeaux). De plus, chaque fois que ses camarades quittaient le terrain, elle tardait un peu derrière eux, et, quand je lui demandais ce qu'elle faisait, elle me répétait toujours qu'elle me rejoindrait dans pas longtemps, dans pas longtemps signifiant « une heure plus tard au moins ». Je me doutais qu'elle s'entraînait en secret sans que personne puisse la voir, et j'avais hâte de voir ce qu'elle allait nous servir le jour du match.

Le samedi du match de Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Certes, je devais soutenir mon équipe par devoir. Mais ma meilleure amie jouait dans l'équipe adverse, et je devais elle aussi la soutenir parce-que ça faisait partie du code de l'amitié. Aussi avais-je fini par m'en sortir avec une banderole jaune et noire « VIVE POUFSOUFFLE », et, avec un petit astérisque : *Leyna tu vas tout déchirer !*.

Mon amie avait ri en voyant la banderole achevée, et Cédric, qui passait par là, déclara que c'était un excellent compromis, et souhaita la bonne chance à Leyna. Cette dernière attendit qu'il se soit éloigné et qu'il sorte de la Grande Salle pour se tourner vers moi et déclarer, d'un air faussement contrit :

« Il est trop gentil ! Ca va me faire mal de le battre à plate couture.  
-Ne nous sous-estime pas, Poursuiveuse de choc, répliquai-je avec un rire. Cédric a retrouvé le moral, et vous allez devoir vous surpasser.  
-Ca tombe bien, c'est ce qu'on fait de mieux ! », me fit remarquer Cho Chang, l'Attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serdaigle, avant de s'excuser et d'entraîner Leyna vers le terrain en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Motivée comme jamais, je rejoignis les jumeaux afin que nous nous rendions ensemble au stade. Lee avait eu la bonne idée de s'y rendre à l'avance, histoire d « 'étudier l'acoustique ». Sur le chemin, nous tentâmes d'inventer un chant de soutien à Poufsouffle.

« Et il faut pas oublier Serdaigle, fit remarquer George.  
-Très bien observé, cher jumeau, répondit Fred. Leyna nous assassinerait ».

Et j'écoutai en m'efforçant de ne pas rire trop fort un air laborieux de type « _Serdaigle, tu nous donne des ailes_ ».

Nous nous installâmes dans les gradins, qui furent bientôt bondés. Certains élèves de Poufsouffle, plus âgés, regardaient ma banderole d'un œil mauvais, mais Hannah et Susan la trouvèrent absolument parfaite, et, pour leur clouer le bec, acclamèrent Leyna avec moi à l'entrée de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

Il semblait que nous nous soyons rangés du bon côté, étant donné que Serdaigle battit Poufsouffle à plate couture. Et cette fois, les Détraqueurs restèrent à leur place. Heureusement, je l'aurais très mal vécu s'ils avaient fait obstacle à Leyna, puisque ce fut elle qui fut portée en triomphe à la fin du match. Elle avait fait une performance absolument fantastique, couronnée par une figure impressionnante : elle avait fait une monté en chandelle, puis avait inexplicablement lâché son balai, se laissant tomber en chute libre. L'un de ses camarades avait récupéré son balai, et, une fois qu'elle avait embrassé le Souaffle, le troisième poursuiveur l'avait récupérée, alors que l'autre lui ramenait son balai sur lequel elle avait sauté avant de marquer le but final, l'adversaire trop stupéfait pour l'en empêcher. Et après ça elle avait marqué le but de la victoire. Un véritable exploit qui resterait sans doute dans les annales, et le professeur Flitwick avait bien insisté sur ce point en criant ses félicitations de sa petite voix criarde.

Les jumeaux exprimèrent à haute voix leurs regrets qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor, après quoi ils s'empressèrent d'ajouter (sous le regard mortifié d'Olivier) que leur équipe était aussi très douée et qu'ils ne doutaient pas qu'ils réussiraient à vaincre Serdaigle. Leyna leur répondit un « on verra bien » qui acheva d'inquiéter Olivier, et les jumeaux durent passer tout le trajet du retour au château à le rassurer sur leurs chances de réussite, alors que Leyna était portée par ses coéquipiers et acclamée de tous côtés.

Avant le dîner, Dumbledore lui-même souligna l'habileté de la poursuiveuse et invita tous les élèves à l'applaudir, mais notre plus grande surprise nous fut réservée pour la fin du repas. Alors que nous sortions de la Grande Salle, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans notre dos, et, nous retournant, nous eûmes la désagréable surprise de trouver Drago Malefoy, qui me lança un regard sombre (nous ne nous apprécierions sans doute jamais), puis se tourna vers Leyna et inclina légèrement la tête, décrétant qu'elle avait fait quelque-chose de prodigieux et qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Pansy, qui arrivait derrière lui (et qu'il n'avait donc pas vu), ouvrit grand la bouche d'indignation, et, sans prendre la peine de le prévenir, Leyna servit un grand sourire à Malefoy et déclara :

« Merci, Malefoy. J'espère que tu seras de taille à rivaliser avec ça, sauf si tu trouves encore le moyen de te blesser le bras avant le prochain match ».

Puis nous fîmes volte-face et nous éloignâmes vers le grand escalier, alors que Pansy déversait toute sa colère sur son petit-ami, totalement impuissant.

Je laissai Leyna au pied de l'escalier, et me dirigeai vers ma Salle Commune. J'avais vraiment hâte de me retrouver à la prochaine prestation de Leyna, et je me demandais ce qu'elle nous réserverait cette fois là. Néanmoins, j'étais persuadée que pour l'instant, sa prestation du jour suffirait à alimenter les potins pour un mois tout du moins.


	11. Ah, Noël!

_Salut! Bon, je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai rien posté, désolée, mais j'ai eu un moment de grand vide face à la fin de mon autre fiction sur NYSM, et du coup par crainte j'ai évité fanfic, d'autant plus que je suis partie en vacances dans un endroit sans wifi (comment vivre sans wifi? Telle est la question ^^) enfin bref, voici le 11ème chapitre de "the fox and the firefly", et je viens de capter par la même occasion que pour cette fic aussi je m'approchais dangereusement de la fin et ça fait flipper, mais au moins cette fic est bien finie. Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture! -Summer Prevent_

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 :

Comme il s'agissait du premier week-end des vacances, une sortie à Préaulard fut organisée. Ravie, je m'emmitouflai dans ma cape et mis mes gants et mon bonnet avant de sortir de ma salle commune afin d'aller retrouver Leyna dans le Grand Hall. Je croisai soudain les jumeaux, qui marquèrent un temps d'arrêt devant ma tenue.

« Quoi ? leur demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Il fait froid dehors !  
-Oh, pauvre petite chose fragile ! s'émut faussement Fred, avant de rabaisser mon bonnet devant mes yeux et de remonter mon écharpe sur mon nez. Là, comme ça c'est mieux.  
-Et vous faites quoi, vous deux ? leur demandai-je en me dégageant la vue. Je pensais que vous étiez déjà partis avec Lee.  
-Oui, Lee est déjà parti, répondit George, je crois qu'il a peur de toi.  
-Il a dit que t'avais plus de force qu'il n'y paraissait, confia Fred.  
-Et vous ? leur demandai-je en croisant les bras, attendant une réponse.  
-Aha, tu ne lâches pas l'affaire, hein ? demanda George. Eh bien saches que...  
-Nos affaires ne regardent que nous, termina Fred en haussant les épaules d'un air désolé.  
-Oh, vraiment ? demandai-je en haussant les sourcils. Je me demande comment va réagir Leyna quand je vais lui raconter ça.  
-Oh non, par pitié ! geignit George alors que Fred ricanait. Pas Leyna, elle nous tuerait !  
-A part ça, passe une bonne journée, ajouta Fred. Et si tu croises Lee, franchement, va le voir, faites la paix. Vous feriez un couple magnifique, ce serait dommage de s'en priver ».

Alors que je sortais ma baguette en faisant mine de leur lancer un sort, ils déguerpirent dans un grand fou rire, et une voix sévère retentit derrière moi.

« Pas de magie dans les couloirs ! s'offusqua Percy.  
-Je plaide non coupable, monsieur ! répondis-je en me tournant vers lui, ma baguette levée en signe de rémission. J'allais pas leur lancer de sort, je voulais juste leur faire peur.  
-Bon, ça va, répondit Percy en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir, je dois les supporter aussi pendant les vacances d'été.  
-Mon pauvre petit préfet en chef, ris-je avant de reprendre ma route vers le Grand Hall.

Lorsque Leyna me vit arriver, elle sortit sa montre à gousset et la tapota d'un geste impatient.

« T'es en retard. Encore ! me fit-elle remarquer.  
-C'est pas ma faute, c'est les jumeaux ! protestai-je. Ils nous cachent quelque-chose de louche.  
-Je croyais qu'ils étaient déjà partis avec Lee, marmonna Leyna en haussant les sourcils.  
-Non, Lee est parti tout seul, et d'ailleurs Fred arrête pas de me dire que je devrais accepter de sortir avec lui.  
-Pourquoi pas ? Comme ça tu pourrais l'achever bien comme il faut !  
-Non mais vous avez fini, tous ? », protestai-je en ramassant une poignée de neige alors que nous sortions tout juste et en la lançant sur mon amie.

Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement à Préaulard, motivées par le froid, et décidâmes de nous enfermer premièrement dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse de Honeydukes. Nous fîmes nos provisions pour l'hiver (comme à mon habitude je pris une bonne poignée de plumes en sucre, et je décidai d'essayer le fil dentaire à la menthe), et fûmes bientôt rejointes par Ron et Hermione.

Comme ces derniers cherchaient un cadeau de Noël pour Harry, nous nous souvînmes que nous étions nous aussi censées acheter des cadeaux pour nos amis. Je décidai que la boutique de farces et attrapes offrirait sans doute de quoi contenter les jumeaux. Pour ce qui était de Leyna, j'avais déjà commandé tout ce dont j'avais besoin par hibou postal. Et je me demandai bien si Lee méritait que je lui fasse un cadeau, avant de me dire que ce serait sans doute le meilleur moyen d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Je lui achetai donc une boîte de fondants du chaudron. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à sortir, Leyna et moi, laissant les deux autres à leurs achats, j'entendis une voix qui me fit sursauter :

« Tu les as pris avec un supplément menthe ? ce sont ses préférés ».

Je fis volte-face, me retrouvant soudain face à un Harry tous sourires.

« Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me faire la peur de ma vie ? lui demandai-je après un instant de choc.  
-Et que tu... t'es pas censé être là comment t'es arrivé là ?! bredouilla soudain Leyna.  
-Encore un coup des jumeaux, répondit Harry avec une pointe de malice. Ils m'ont demandé de vous mettre au courant.  
-Je savais qu'ils avaient peur de toi, Leyna », répliquai-je d'un ton victorieux alors que mon amie me faisait une grimace.

Ron et Hermione ne se montrèrent pas moins étonnés de voir Harry, mais furent d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il leur raconta l'artefact qui lui avait permis de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Préaulard sans se faire prendre. La carte du Maraudeur ? Si j'avais été un peu plus téméraire, j'aurais frappé les jumeaux pour ne pas me l'avoir donnée. Mais après tout, Harry en avait sans doute plus besoin que nous. Le pauvre, ce que ça devait être triste de devoir rester au château pendant que les autres allaient à Préaulard ! Au moins, il allait pouvoir réparer le temps perdu.

Le trio de choc décida de se rendre aux Trois Balais, mais comme il nous restait des achats à faire (et que leur absence tombait à pic), Leyna et moi décidâmes de ne pas les suivre, et nous nous éloignâmes dans le froid tout en écoutant les cris de Ron qui laissait entendre qu'il serait le plus heureux du monde s'il recevait un coffret collector de chez Honeydukes pour Noël, avant qu'il ne soit repris par Hermione ( _Non mais vraiment !_ ).

Comme je m'en doutais, je trouvai mon bonheur chez Zonko pour le cadeau des jumeaux, et j'achetai également une enveloppe explosive pour Lee. Ben quoi ? Ca lui donnerait un bon coup de fouet le matin de Noël, rien que ça.

D'ailleurs, Leyna et moi fîmes nos achats juste à temps, car en sortant de la boutique nous tombâmes sur les jumeaux en personne. Lee se cachait consciencieusement dans leur dos, mais je n'y prêtai pas grande attention étant donné que les jumeaux tenaient une multitude de paquets à la main, ayant visiblement eu la même idée que nous.

« Alors, vous m'avez acheté quoi ? demandai-je d'un ton enjoué.  
-Qui te dit qu'on t'a acheté quelque-chose ? lança George d'un ton faussement surpris.  
-Parce-que sinon vous savez que je garderai votre cadeau pour moi.  
-Sérieux ? s'exclama Fred, enchanté. Tu nous as acheté quoi ?  
-J'emporterai ce secret dans la tombe ! m'écriai-je d'un ton théâtral. Enfin, seulement si je meurs avant Noël. Et comme selon le professeur Trelawney ma ligne de vie est exceptionnellement longue, j'emporterai plutôt ce secret dans la tombe de Harry, ajoutai-je alors que les autres éclataient de rire. Hey, Lee ! Trouvé ! C'est bon, t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà mangé ce matin ».

Le rire de Leyna redoubla, et Lee se montra un peu plus détendu à partir de cet instant.

Nous passâmes globalement une bonne journée, et retournâmes au château alors que le soleil se couchait. Certains de nos camarades de maison faisaient leurs valises pour partir passer les vacances de Noël chez eux dès le lendemain, mais Leyna et moi avions décidé de passer Noël au château avec nos amis, pour la première fois depuis 2 ans et demie. J'avais hâte de voir à quoi un Noël entre amis ressemblerait.

Le soir, alors que nous mangions avec appétit à la table de nos amis Gryffondors, nous nous rendîmes assez rapidement compte que Harry n'était pas dans son assiette, et que Ron et Hermione étaient au courant de quelque-chose dont ils évitaient de parler à cause de la présence de Percy. J'espérai que ce n'était pas trop grave, mais j'eus rapidement l'occasion d'oublier ce petit mystère. Les vacances m'offrirent beaucoup d'occasions de me divertir, et je proposai mon aide au professeur Flitwick afin de décorer le château en vue des fêtes de Noël.

L'hiver était bien la saison durant laquelle le parc était le plus beau. Recouvert de son manteau de neige, à la fois froid et beau. Malgré les basses températures et parfois le vent, j'aimais prendre une couverture et m'installer sous un pin enneigé pour faire mes devoirs de vacances. Parfois, alors que je terminais de remplir mon parchemin, de légers flocons se mettaient à tomber, et je tendais les mains hors de mon abris pour en récolter dans leur creux. Alors que je courais jusqu'au château, parfois, des flocons restaient coincés dans mes cils et mes cheveux, et j'avais l'air d'un semi bonhomme de neige en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, où je m'installais généralement pour me reposer et me réchauffer.

Les batailles de boules de neige avec Leyna et les jumeaux étaient assez fréquentes, d'ailleurs j'avais réussi à ensorceler une boule de neige pour qu'elle surprenne Fred à son réveil en l'attendant de pied ferme devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ce qu'il m'avait fait payer quelques jours plus tard, en me faisant tomber dessus la neige qui recouvrait mon très cher pin. Résultat, j'attrapai un gros rhume, et mes vacances devinrent un tantinet moins agréables.

Heureusement, Noël était là pour remonter le niveau, et Fred se fit pardonner en m'offrant du parchemin ornementé, le plus beau que j'avais jamais vu. Mais Leyna les surpassa tous en m'offrant un modèle miniature du système solaire, qui fonctionnait un peu comme une veilleuse en 3D. De ma part, elle reçut le guide du poursuiveur professionnel et un kit de lustrage pour son balai, ce dont elle me fut infiniment reconnaissante.

Harry semblait avoir retrouvé son état normal, et ne parlait pas de ce qui avait bien pu se passer le jour de la dernière sortie à Préaulard, aussi n'insistai-je pas. Apparemment (chose que nous apprîmes beaucoup trop tard à notre goût), Buck l'Hypogriffe allait passer devant la commission des animaux dangereux, ce que je trouvais proprement scandaleux, et c'est pour cela que Harry, Ron et Hermione passaient la plupart de leur temps à la bibliothèque, plongés dans de lourds volumes.

Leyna et moi décidâmes de les aider, mais nous ne trouvâmes rien de bien concluant, et le passage devant la commission avançait. D'autant plus que Leyna avait d'autres choses à faire, comme s'entraîner au Quidditch. Comme tous les membres de son équipe étaient partis, j'étais sa seule témoin, et je suivais avec attention toutes ses séances en prenant des notes sur ses nouvelles stratégies et en lui donnant des conseils d'amatrice.

En tout cas, ces vacances me firent le plus grand bien, malgré l'inquiétude constante que je ressentais pour Buck l'hypogriffe. Je n'avais jamais vraiment connue cette bête étant donné que l'accident avec Malefoy était arrivé avant que je n'aie la chance d'y faire face, mais Leyna, elle, avait pu travailler avec lui et affirmait qu'il n'était pas du tout dangereux tant qu'on suivait les instructions, et qu'elle irait bien botter les fesses de Malefoy à la rentrée pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Mais selon Hagrid, tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire n'attirerait que des ennuis supplémentaires à Buck, même avec beaucoup de bonne volonté.

Malheureusement, nous étions condamnées à attendre et voir.


	12. Un splendide cadeau

_Salut à tous! Voici ce douzième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture!_

 _-Summer Prevent_

* * *

CHAPITRE 12 :

Je n'étais pas si mécontente que les cours reprennent. Certes, les cours de Métamorphose me faisaient toujours aussi peur, mais pour ce qui était des Potions, je devais dire que faire mes petites expériences m'avaient manqué. Certes, j'avais pu m'entraîner un peu dans la salle commune, qui était presque vide durant les vacances, mais étant donné que ma commande d'ingrédients s'était perdue (le hibou avait été détourné par une tempête de neige), je n'avais pas pu continuer plus de trois jours, et le reste des vacances m'avait paru beaucoup plus morne, même si les jumeaux et Lee avaient collecté leurs ingrédients pour m'en faire un don généreux pour seulement quelques Mornilles (l'argent fait le bonheur, pas les potions).

J'étais certainement la seule de ma classe à vraiment apprécier les cours de Potions, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Malheureusement, comme le professeur Rogue était toujours à l'affût, je n'avais pas tellement l'occasion d'aider Susan, Hannah ou Ernie à améliorer leurs résultats. Je leur proposai de leur donner des cours durant leur temps libre, mais ils avaient tellement de retard dans leur travail qu'ils ne purent accepter, ce que me fit comprendre leur air dépité. Il n'y avait que Neville qui en avait réellement l'occasion, mais, comment dire ? Les Potions étaient loin d'être sa matière de prédilection. Il n'arrêtait pas de se lamenter, disant que sa grand-mère le tuerait s'il ne réussissait pas son examen, et je lui répondais avec enthousiasme qu'avec les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose, il pourrait s'en sortir avec brio. Ce qui bizarrement n'avait pas l'air de tellement le rassurer.

Pendant les week-ends, je passais un peu plus de temps avec Lee, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de notre couple. En réalité, je le voyais plutôt comme un très bon ami, mais je n'avais pas le cœur de le larguer sans lui avoir laissé une chance de me prouver qu'il pouvait être plus que ça.

Peu de temps après la reprise des cours, alors que je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs à la recherche de Leyna, celle-ci me bondit à la figure comme un boulet de canon.

« Éclair de Feu ! me cria-t-elle dans l'oreille.  
-Vu que tu viens de me péter un tympan j'aurais plutôt dit Tonnerre de Brest ! fis-je remarquer en me frottant l'oreille.  
-Non! s'exclama-t-elle. Éclair de Feu !  
-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as avec... ECLAIR DE FEU?! compris-je soudain. Tu veux dire... Éclair de Feu ?!  
-ÉCLAIR DE FEU ! », s'exclama mon amie en tirant frénétiquement sur mon bras.

Je la laissai alors me guider vers le Saint Graal. Et, en effet, il s'avéra que, dans le parc, Harry se dirigeait en compagnie de Ron vers le terrain de Quidditch, avec la merveille entre les mains.

« T'es montée sur un balai qu'une fois dans ta vie ! me fit remarquer Ron alors que je prenais l'Éclair entre mes doigts avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
-Et alors? répondis-je. Je sais apprécier un bon balai quand j'en vois un ! N'oublies pas que je suis la coach de la poursuiveuse de choc !  
-Un bon balai ?! répliqua Leyna en me prenant délicatement le balai des mains tout en me lançant un regard critique. Un Nimbus, c'est un bon balai. Un Éclair de Feu ? C'est un objet de culte !  
-Fais-moi penser à lui dresser un autel, fis-je remarquer. _Ô brillant Éclair, comme ton crin brille et ton manche file dans les airs !_ déclamai-je alors que Harry éclatait de rire en reprenant son balai. Non, sérieux, je peux regarder ?  
-Je pense pas que Dubois voie de problème à ce que tu assistes à l'entraînement, répliqua Ron. Mais toi, Leyna... enfin, tu peux toujours lui demander.  
-Oui, avec un peu de chance j'échapperai à la fouille protocolaire à l'entrée du terrain ! soupira Leyna, provoquant un nouvel éclat de rire de Harry.  
-Mais vous arrêtez de le déconcentrer, oui ? répliqua Ron en saisissant Harry par les épaules. Il a besoin de garder les idées claires.  
-Mais non, enfin, répliqua Leyna. Ça fait partie de ma tactique de déstabilisation. Attrapeur, tu ne gagneras point, et ton Éclair sera mien, mouahaha ! ».

C'est dans la bonne humeur que nous arrivâmes donc au terrain de Quidditch, et même si Dubois se montra alarmé en voyant Leyna, les jumeaux intervinrent, assurant qu'ils se portaient garants pour elle.

« Bon, d'accord, convint Dubois. Mais je te garde à l'œil, Stevens !  
-Moi de même, Dubois, répondit-elle. On m'a demandé d'étudier ta méthode de jeu ».

Dubois rit un peu jaune, avec l'air de se demander si elle était sérieuse ou si elle essayait juste de se moquer de lui. Préférant opter pour la deuxième option, même si ce n'était pas très gratifiant, il écouta pendant un moment le discours de Mme Bibine sur les performances de l'Éclair de Feu avant de décider de l'interrompre pour lancer l'entraînement, car il commençait à se faire tard, tout de même.

Comme le match Serdaigle/Gryffondor devait avoir lieu le lendemain, nous ne tardâmes pas trop à aller nous coucher : seuls Harry et Ron restèrent un peu dans le but de tester l'Éclair de Feu un peu plus en profondeur.

Le match du lendemain fut magistral. L'équipe de Serdaigle joua parfaitement, mais les performances du balai de Harry semblaient en intimider plus d'un. Pas Leyna, visiblement, étant donné qu'elle faisait toujours autant de galipettes, et qu'elle marqua de nombreux buts. Cho Chang aussi jouait bien, même si elle se laissait avoir par les stratégies de Harry, qui se surpassait. Mais ce qui me fit bien rire fut évidemment le commentaire de Lee, qui pour une fois ne semblait pas s'intéresser au match le moins du monde, et commentait plutôt les performances de l'Éclair de Feu que celles de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

En tout cas, ce fut bien Harry qui permit à l'équipe de Gryffondor de l'emporter, malgré l'intervention de trois pseudo Détraqueurs. Leyna éclata de rire, malgré la défaite, en voyant Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle empêtrés dans leurs robes de sorciers et leurs capes.

Leyna félicita l'équipe de Gryffondor pour sa victoire, et remonta dans l'estime d'Olivier, qui la serra dans ses bras en manquant de lui briser des côtes. Il semblait n'avoir jamais plané aussi haut.

Finalement, la fin de la journée se passa tout à fait normalement pour nous, si ce n'était que Lee n'arrêtait pas de me bassiner avec des commentaires sur les moments forts du match avant que je lui fasse remarquer qu'il pouvait s'arrêter parce que son mégaphone était resté sur le terrain de toute manière.

Enfin, je quittai Leyna et partis me coucher en bénissant la vie à Poudlard, qui était sans doute la meilleure au monde.

Le lendemain, je me levai en m'apprêtant à passer un très bon dimanche, lorsque je me rendis compte de l'effervescence qui régnait dans les couloirs. Tous les élèves avaient l'air terrorisé, et se promenaient en petits groupes bien serrés. Alors que je m'apprêtais à aller dans la Grande Salle en espérant y trouver Leyna et d'éventuelles explications, les jumeaux me bondirent dessus.

« Trouvée ! s'exclama George.  
-Elle va bien, tu crois ? demanda Fred en se tournant vers son frère.  
-Elle a l'air un peu plus ahuri que d'habitude, c'est normal ? renchérit George en se tournant vers l'autre.  
-Je sais pas. Tu crois qu'on devrait lui demander ?  
-Vous allez encore débattre pendant longtemps ? demandai-je en tapant impatiemment du talon.  
-C'est bon elle va bien ! s'exclama Fred. Tu nous as fait peur.  
-Bon, crachez le morceau ! Il s'est passé quoi ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Vous m'inquiétez.  
-Sirius Black a fait une visite éclair dans le dortoir des troisièmes années de Gryffondor.  
-QUOI ?! », hurlai-je, avant de les bousculer et de courir vers la Grande Salle plus vite que je n'avais jamais couru.

Je heurtai Leyna de plein fouet. Heureusement, c'était elle que je cherchais.

« SIRIUS BLACK ?! hurlai-je.  
-Oui, Sirius Black, me répondit mon amie qui était visiblement au courant depuis un bout de temps. Calme-toi.  
-Et... Le dortoir, comment il est arrivé jusqu'au dortoir ?!  
-Neville avait une liste avec des mots de passe, il l'a laissée traîner.  
-Quel imbécile ! sifflai-je en me donnant une claque sur le front. Et Harry...  
-Il va bien, me confirma Leyna. Heureusement que Ron a eu le réflexe de hurler. Et que Black s'est trompé de lit.  
-Oh mon Dieu, il est blessé ? demandai-je, soudain paniquée.  
-Non, mais son baldaquin est mort, me fit remarquer Leyna. Allez, viens manger un truc, tu vas nous faire un malaise.  
-J'ai la tête qui tourne », marmonnai-je.

Leyna me fit asseoir à ma table, et je pris un croissant que je mâchonnai mollement. Bon sang, heureusement que tout le monde allait bien ! Il s'en était fallu de peu ! Et Black... visiblement il s'était enfui quand Ron avait hurlé. Ils n'avaient pas pu l'attraper. Mais ça signifiait qu'il avait réussi à revenir à Poudlard, à passer la défense des Détraqueurs. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? C'était impossible ! Les Détraqueurs ne laisseraient jamais passer leur victime ! Il allait falloir que j'envoie une lettre à grand-père, pour lui dire que ses Détraqueurs étaient un peu détraqués. … Oui, j'allais sans doute devoir trouver une autre formulation, ou il allait croire que je me moquais de lui. Mais Dumbledore lui avait sans doute déjà écrit. De toute manière, j'avais besoin d'être rassurée, alors j'allais quand même lui envoyer une lettre. Je n'étais pas du tout tranquille de savoir que Black pouvait aller et venir dans l'enceinte de l'école sans se faire prendre, c'était absolument horrible. Je n'allais plus pouvoir dormir tranquillement.

En tout cas, les quelques jours qui suivirent, l'effervescence qui s'était emparée de l'école ne faiblit pas, et j'eus le malheur de constater que Neville avait reçu une Beuglante de la part de sa grand-mère. Leyna et moi lui conseillâmes de sortir avant que ça n'explose, sachant que ça allait être terrible et humiliant. Le pauvre, il avait déjà été assez puni par McGonnagall pour sa maladresse, d'ailleurs Leyna avait essayé d'alléger son traitement, mais le professeur McGonnagall n'avait rien voulu savoir : elle était furieuse.

Mais la personne qui nous préoccupait le plus pour le moment était très certainement Hermione. Depuis que son chat Pattenrond avait apparemment dévoré Croûtard, le rat de Ron, sans aucune pitié, ce dernier ne lui adressait plus la parole, et Harry lui-même avait tendance à la délaisser, totalement pris en tenaille entre ses deux meilleurs amis. De plus, avec tous les cours qu'elle devait suivre, Hermione était débordée, et en pleine période de dépression. Alors Leyna et moi essayions de lui remonter le moral autant que possible, et comme nous étions les dignes héritières de l'humour Weasley, ça marchait à peu près.

Nous refusions de la laisser seule, vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, et, une fois alors que nous allions, Leyna et moi (Hermione travaillait son Arithmancie), prendre le thé chez Hagrid, ce dernier se montra aussi préoccupé que nous et nous promit de convoquer (un bien grand mot) Harry et Ron pour discuter un peu de la situation.

« On peut s'en occuper, vous savez, fit remarquer Leyna en faisant craquer ses jointures. On peut être très convaincantes quand on a un bon motif.  
-Justement, lui répondit Hagrid avec un sourire. Il vaut peut-être mieux que je m'en occupe moi-même ».

Hagrid n'avait pas totalement tort. De toute manière, Hermione préférait que nous ne nous en mêlions pas, selon elle si Ron voulait lui reparler il viendrait tout naturellement la voir, et elle ne se sentait pas du tout coupable de ce qui s'était passé, elle n'avait pas voulu que Pattenrond mange Croûtard. Et puis, ce sur quoi Leyna et moi nous accordions également, c'était que Croûtard aussi avait le droit d'aller où il voulait, alors pourquoi pas Pattenrond ? Je comprenais parfaitement Hermione, ayant moi-même un chat avec qui Pattenrond s'entendait très bien. C'étaient des animaux, ils n'étaient pas faits pour vivre en captivité ! Au contraire, c'était plutôt à Ron de faire attention : généralement, les rats devaient rester en cage, il était trop dangereux pour eux de s'aventurer n'importe-où, Croûtard aurait très bien pu se faire écraser par n'importe qui par accident.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, j'étais certaine que Pattenrond n'avait rien de maléfique. Il était un chat tout à fait normal, même un peu plus intelligent que la moyenne (il était bien le seul chat avec lequel Deucalion s'entendait, et il était admis depuis longtemps que Deucalion comprenait les choses plus vite que la plupart des autres chats).

Dans tous les cas, Ron exagérait en prétendant qu'Hermione était responsable et en la traitant comme il le faisait. Et s'il continuait, j'allais vraiment avoir un gros souci avec ce rouquin.


	13. Une rencontre inattendue

_**Bonsoir à tous! Désolée, ça fait un moment que je ne publie plus, je vais essayer de me rattraper, promis. Voici déjà le chapitre 13 de The Fox and the Firefly! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et ne vous en faites pas dans une semaine vous aurez le chapitre 14, pas dans 2 mois ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture! - Summer Prevent**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 13 :**_

Visiblement, Leyna et moi avions raison de nous en faire pour Hermione. Quelques semaines plus tard, nous apprîmes de la bouche de Lee qui l'avait appris des jumeaux qui l'avaient appris de Ron qui l'avait vu de ses propres yeux que leur amie avait envoyé son poing dans la figure de Malefoy. Les raisons auraient pu être multiples, mais il s'avérait que le père de Malefoy avait fait du chantage à la commission d'examen qui dirigeait le procès de Buck, et que cette pauvre bête avait été condamnée à mort.

« Non ! m'exclamai-je en l'apprenant.  
-Eh si, marmonna Lee. Hagrid est dévasté.  
-Tu parles ! répliqua Leyna. Oh, c'est horrible ! Si je croise le blondinet, je... ».

A cet instant la voix nasillarde de Malefoy retentit dans notre dos, et je serrai les poings avant de me tourner vers lui.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu me ferais, exactement, la violette ? railla-t-il, son regard luisant de méchanceté.  
-Belle gueule, Malefoy ! fis-je remarquer en indiquant son nez en sang. Ca te dirait d'avoir les coquards assortis ? Juste pour faire un style.  
-Essayez seulement et... commença Malefoy.  
-Si t'insistes », répliqua Leyna, avant de lui envoyer son poing en plein dans l'œil, alors que Lee poussait une exclamation de surprise.

Comme Crabbe et Goyle, ces gros balourds, semblaient décidés à rendre la pareille à Leyna, je m'interposai, me tins debout sous le double menton de Goyle avant de bondir de toutes mes forces vers le haut, lui cassant le nez avec le haut de mon crâne, puis j'envoyai un coup de genou dans les parties sensibles de l'autre avant que son cerveau de limace ne l'incite à répliquer.

« Eh voilà ! m'exclamai-je, ravie, en les regardant alors qu'ils gémissaient de douleur. Une belle brochette d'abrutis pour Mme Pomfresh, une ! Maintenant foutez-moi le camp ».

Heureusement, nous venions de finir nos examens. Sans quoi le sort de ce pauvre Buck et l'état de ce pauvre Hagrid n'aurait cessé de m'inquiéter et aurait influé sur mes résultats. Néanmoins, je ne perdis pas de temps pour me rendre, avec Leyna, à la cabane de Hagrid, qui évidemment était déjà bondée de monde étant donné que Ron, Hermione et Harry s'y trouvaient. Le pauvre Hagrid semblait dévasté, écroulé sur sa table, la tête enfouie dans son mouchoir en soie. Hermione faisait de petits bruits entre le sanglot et le cri de goret, alors que Ron tentait de la calmer et que Harry tentait de calmer Hagrid.

Finalement, il accepta une grande tasse de thé, et je sortis de l'étagère le sucrier, qui avait la taille de mon avant-bras.

« AAAH ! », hurlai-je en laissant tomber lourdement le sucrier.

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers moi, mais, trop occupée à reprendre mon souffle pour donner des explications, je me contentai de pointer du doigt le rat qui m'avait donnée la frayeur de ma vie.

« Croûtard ! s'écria Ron, abasourdi.  
-Il était pas censé être mort, celui-là ? demanda Leyna en fronçant les sourcils, alors que le rat s'agitait frénétiquement dans la paume de son maître.  
-Calme-toi, Croûtard, fit Ron. C'est moi, tu te souviens ? Leyna, arrête de parler de mort, tu lui fais peur.  
-Allons bon, ça va être de ma faute, maintenant! soupira Leyna. Ce mec a un rat lettré, c'est dingue ! ».

Comme un son étouffé retendit à l'extérieur de la cabane, nous tendîmes l'oreille, finissant par distinguer un bruit de conversation, qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

« Ils arrivent, marmonna Hagrid en essuyant ses larmes (et en essorant son mouchoir). Vous feriez mieux de partir, vous autres. Je voudrais pas vous attirer d'ennuis... mettez la cape. Emy, Leyna, c'était inconsidéré de venir à découvert.  
-Ne vous en faites pas, le professeur McGonnagall est ma tantine, fit remarquer Leyna en haussant les épaules.  
-Justement, fit remarquer Hagrid en haussant un index préventif. Si elle savait que tu étais sortie de l'enceinte de l'école, en entraînant Emy avec toi, je préfère ne pas imaginer quelle serait sa réaction !  
-Bon, d'accord », grogna Leyna avant de nous suivre sous la cape d'invisibilité, qui était un peu courte pour cinq.

Nous essayâmes de presser le pas, n'ayant aucune envie d'assister à la mise à mort de Buck. Nous n'avions qu'une envie : rentrer au château et ne plus penser à tout ça. Si seulement cela avait été aussi simple...

Mais Ron nous donnait du fil à retordre. Son rat n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, l'obligeant à s'arrêter pour le tenir tranquille.

Finalement, alors que nous finissions de gravir le promontoire sur lequel était perché Poudlard, nous entendîmes un sifflement, un bruit sourd, et un hurlement déchirant. Hermione chuta, manquant de faire tomber la cape de nos épaules. Elle était dévastée. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Buck était mort. Et Hagrid était sans doute atterré. Le pauvre... il serait inconsolable.

« AÏE ! », entendis-je crier Ron, avant de lui donner un coup de coude de peur qu'il nous fasse repérer. Mon grand-père se trouvait en bas, et je n'avais pas du tout envie de devoir lui rendre compte de mes sorties clandestines du château. Alors que je m'apprêtais tout juste à lui écrire une lettre enflammée selon laquelle au lieu de faire son travail en concentrant toutes les forces du ministère sur la recherche d'un criminel qui s'était déjà introduit deux fois à Poudlard, il se déplaçait en personne pour la mise à mort d'un pauvre Hippogriffe. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il change de fréquentations, aussi. Lucius Malefoy. Il lui faisait beaucoup trop confiance à mon goût.

Je n'avais même pas senti la cape me glisser des épaules. La chose qui me ramena à la réalité fut la sensation désagréable des longs ongles de Leyna s'enfonçant profondément dans mon avant-bras. Je tentai de dégager mon bras en le secouant, et me figeai soudain en remarquant le chien énorme et à l'air maléfique qui se trouvait devant nous. Tout d'abord, je me demandai comment un chien avait pu arriver ici, étant donné qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une espèce se trouvant sur la liste des animaux de compagnie autorisés à Poudlard. Et c'est alors qu'un flash-back m'assaillit comme un éclair.

Notre premier cours de divination. La tasse de Leyna. Le Sinistros. Car alors que la bête se tenait désormais face à nous, cela me semblait évident. C'était bien le Sinistros.

Le monstre garda pendant un instant le regard fixé sur Leyna, comme s'il était pétrifié sur place. Puis il s'ébroua, et, avec un grognement effrayant, se précipita sur Harry.

Ce dernier n'eut pas même le temps de se baisser. Le Sinistros atterrit sur son torse en le faisant tomber en arrière. Puis il rebondit, se précipita vers Ron, et saisit sa cheville dans sa mâchoire d'acier. Ron poussa un hurlement déchirant, avant de se faire entraîner entre les racines du Saule Cogneur.

« NON ! », hurla Hermione, se plaquant les mains contre la bouche.

Loin de réfléchir aussi longtemps qu'elle, je me précipitai vers l'arbre. Si le chien avait réussi à passer, pourquoi pas moi ? Réponse : parce-que je n'avais pas quatre pattes, nom d'un chien ! Oui je sais l'expression est très mal choisie.

Alors que, paniquée, je faisais les cent pas pour essayer de trouver une solution, me tapant la tête par moments en espérant que ça sorte, Hermione poussa de nouveau un cri (il valait mieux que ça ne devienne pas une habitude). Je fis volte-face ainsi que les autres pour constater avec stupéfaction que Pattenrond se glissait avec une grâce féline ente les branches agitées du saule, et se lançait sur un nœud se trouvant presque au niveau des racines de l'arbre, qui s'immobilisa.

« Ce chat est diabolique ! siffla Leyna alors qu'Hermione ne semblait plus savoir quoi penser.  
-Et... et s'il avait fait ça pour nous aider ? tenta-t-elle timidement.  
-Bon sang mais on s'en fiche, de ce qu'a voulu faire ton chat ! Il y a une issue ! On va pas laisser Ronald se faire dévorer vivant ! ».

Hermione poussa un nouveau cri avant de se précipiter entre les racines de l'arbre.

Nous parvîmes tous dans un long tunnel qui semblait passer sous l'arbre. Apparemment, selon Harry, ce passage était un des passages secrets qui menaient à Préaulard, mais personne n'avait pris la peine de l'utiliser depuis des lustres étant donné la dangerosité de l'endroit.

En effet, le passage, menait bien à Préaulard. Dans un endroit où la plupart des gens auraient donné cher pour ne jamais avoir à pénétrer de leur vie.

Mes trois amis et moi avançâmes avec une appréhension grandissante dans les sombres couloirs de la Maison Hurlante. Pourquoi diable cet endroit ? La réponse était évidente : personne ne penserait à venir fouiller. Tous les corps du monde pourraient pourrir ici tout en sécurité. Je déglutis avec difficulté.

Entendant un faible gémissement, cependant, nous n'hésitâmes plus. Nous nous précipitâmes dans la chambre suivante, pour constater que Ron avait été étendu sur un vieux lit au baldaquin déchiré. Sa jambe était en sang, et il était d'un teint pâle tirant sur le vert. Il nous regarda avec de grands yeux exorbités. Il essaya de dire quelque-chose, mais mit bien dix secondes avant d'y parvenir tant sa voix tremblait.

« Harry ! Va-t-en ! VA-T-EN ! ».

Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi Ron ne s'adressait qu'à Harry. Sans doute parce-qu'il était son meilleur ami, mais tout de même. Seulement la phrase suivante put m'éclairer.

« Le Sinistros ! Siffla Ron, paniqué. C'est un Animagus ! Harry, c'est _lui ! Va-t-en !_ ».

Comprenant soudain, je fis volte-face, mais il était trop tard. Un homme de haute stature et à l'aspect miteux se tenait devant nous. Il était squelettique, l'effet de nombreuses années à Azkaban et d'une cavale acharnée. Ses cheveux étaient longs et sales, tout comme sa barbe. Et ses dents, en piteux état. Mais ses yeux sombres luisaient d'un étrange éclat, qui le rendait des plus inquiétant.

Instinctivement, je levai ma baguette vers lui, mais interceptant mon mouvement, et avec une dextérité impressionnante, il nous désarma tous. Nous étions sans défense, face au second plus grand meurtrier de tous les temps. La peur commença de s'emparer de moi. Mais Black se tourna instinctivement vers Harry. Celui qu'il attendait depuis tant et tant d'années...

« Je savais que tu viendrais le chercher, fit remarquer Black en indiquant Ron d'un signe de menton. Et je te remercie d'avoir eu le courage de ne pas prévenir les professeurs. Ç'aurait été assez embêtant ».

Alors que Harry, furieux (je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi), s'avançait d'un pas vers Black, Leyna bondit et se plaça entre le jeune sorcier et l'assassin.

« Oh croyez-moi, siffla-t-elle. Ce ne sera pas plus simple parce-que nous sommes ceux qui l'accompagnent. Ce ne sera certainement pas plus simple ».

Je m'attendais à ce que Black balance quelque-chose de cinglant. Du genre « Oh, tu crois ? Pourtant c'est moi qui ai vos baguettes, et vous, vous n'avez plus rien ». Mais il resta figé comme l'avait été le chien – qui était aussi lui – quelques minutes plus tôt. Enfin, il ouvrit sa bouche, mais les paroles qui en sortirent me laissèrent perplexe.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce à Leyna, qui recula d'un pas, dégoûtée qu'il ose s'adresser à elle.  
-Ca ne vous regarde pas ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Que je sache, vous ne prendrez pas la peine de m'enterrer et de m'offrir une belle épitaphe si vous décidez de me tuer ! Tous ces moldus... vous n'avez pas eu tant de scrupules, la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?! ».

J'étais sidérée que mon amie ose s'adresser à lui de cette manière. Lui aussi, visiblement, puisqu'il ne répondit rien pendant bien trente secondes, ce qui laissa le temps à Harry de reprendre les devants.

« Reste derrière, toi ! aboya Leyna.  
-Pas question ! lui répondit Harry, furieux, en repoussant son bras.  
-Ce type veut te tuer depuis des années, espèce d'abruti ! beugla Leyna.  
-BIEN SÛR QUE C'EST CE QU'IL CHERCHE ! s'emporta Harry. POUR BOUCLER LA BOUCLE ! IL A DEJA ASSASSINE SES MEILLEURS AMIS, MAINTENANT IL VEUT LEUR FILS ! ».

Leyna, tout comme moi, resta tellement choquée qu'elle ne put empêcher ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Harry bondit sur Black sans que nous ne puissions rien y faire. Ses meilleurs amis... leur fils... Black, il avait été un ami des parents de Harry. Leur _meilleur ami_... et il avait... il aurait osé...

Après une bataille acharnée, Harry réussit à se redresser. Il tenait de nouveau sa baguette, et Black, essoufflé, était effondré au pied d'un mur. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas s'avouer vaincu. Pas encore. Il regarda Harry, et ses yeux étincelèrent d'une étrange lueur, qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

« Tu vas me tuer, Harry ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.  
-Vous avez tué mes parents, répondit Harry, hors de lui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais plus de scrupules que vous...  
-Je ne nie pas être responsable de leur mort, répondit tristement – _tristement ?!_ – Black. Mais il faut que tu m'écoutes. Si seulement tu connaissais toute l'histoire...  
-Quoi, m'offusquai-je. Vous voudriez entrer dans les détails, en plus ?! Vous ne méritez même pas de vivre ! Vous êtes abject ! ».

Black ne me prêta pas la moindre attention, le regard toujours tourné vers Harry, qui lui n'avait pas baissé sa baguette.

Soudain, un grand fracas retentit dans le couloir, et Hermione poussa un cri pour alerter le nouvel arrivant de leur présence.

Fort heureusement, il s'agissait du professeur Lupin. Mais je me rendis assez rapidement compte qu'il ne regardait pas Sirius comme n'importe quel autre professeur aurait regardé un meurtrier.

Avant que je n'aie le temps d'alerter les autres, Harry fut de nouveau désarmé. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passait, et je compris encore moins lorsque le professeur Lupin étreignit Sirius Black comme s'il retrouvait un ami perdu de longue date. Un ami...

« QUOI?! hurlai-je, hors de moi. VOUS... NON !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron, incertain.  
-A ton avis ! sifflai-je. Comment Sirius Black, le meurtrier le plus recherché au monde, aurait pu passer une barrière de Détraqueurs et franchir DEUX FOIS L'ENCEINTE DE L'ECOLE ? Il avait FORCEMENT BESOIN D'UNE AIDE INTERIEURE ! VOUS ETES UN SALAUD ! ajoutai-je à l'adresse du professeur Lupin.  
-Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, répondit Lupin en secouant la tête.  
-Cette fille semble avoir beaucoup d'amertume, fit remarquer Black en me lançant un bref regard.  
-Et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Hermione en frémissant, furieuse. Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec ce qu'a dit Emy, mais ce n'est pas tout. J'aurais dû leur dire, j'aurais dû tout leur dire !  
-De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda Leyna, pressée d'en finir.  
-C'est un loup-garou ! siffla Hermione. Si seulement je l'avais dit aux autres...  
-Ils le savent déjà, répliqua Lupin. Ils le savent tous. Tout le corps enseignant a fait en sorte de garder le secret, mais vous, Hermione... vous êtes encore plus futée que ce que j'avais imaginé ».

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Le professeur Lupin, le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que nous ayons jamais eu... il était de mèche avec Black, depuis le début. Il tenta ensuite de nous faire avaler une histoire abracadabrante, totalement farfelue, selon laquelle Croûtard, le vieil ami de Ron, ne serait autre qu'un Animagus et que son véritable nom serait Peter Pettigrow. Incapable de m'en empêcher tant je le méprisais, je lui ris au nez, répliquant qu'il était sans doute aussi fou que Black. Black répondit que je n'étais pas loin de la vérité, si ce n'était que ni lui ni Lupin n'étaient fous et qu'il pouvait prouver ce que Lupin avançait. De plus, pour prouver son innocence dans toute cette affaire, Lupin remit les baguettes à leurs propriétaires.

En attendant, Lupin et Black commencèrent à raconter tout un tas d'anecdotes sur leur enfance, et je n'en voyais pas vraiment le but. Cela ne faisait que prouver la cruauté de Black. Oui, il avait été un ami formidable pour James et Lily Potter. Mais il les avait tués. De sang froid.

Soudain, nous vîmes tous apparaître dans la pièce le professeur Rogue. Vu son caractère plutôt houleux, et ce que venaient de nous raconter Lupin et Black, il allait certainement faire un massacre. Mais j'avais l'impression que nous devions tous entendre la fin de l'histoire. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque-chose que je comprenais de travers. Que nous comprenions tous de travers. Et Rogue n'apparaissait franchement pas au bon moment.

« Professeur... tentai-je.  
-Taisez-vous ! aboya Rogue. Plus un mot. Vous... je vous pensais plus intelligente, miss Rald. Vous jeter tête baissée dans le piège d'un criminel et de son acolyte... Son _acolyte_... ».

Il sembla savourer ce mot. Il semblait tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin prouver que Lupin et Black étaient de mèche. J'aurais sans doute dû être rassurée. Mais en dehors du fait qu'il n'hésiterait sans doute pas à nous faire expulser de Poudlard, je n'aimais pas l'idée que Rogue livre Lupin et Black aux Détraqueurs. Ils ne nous avaient pas encore tout dit.

Un débat houleux s'instaura entre Rogue et Harry, ce qui n'était pas nouveau. Mais Harry ne s'était jamais énervé autant contre le professeur, et je commençais à me demander s'il ne pensait pas comme moi qu'il valait mieux écouter l'histoire de Lupin et Black jusqu'à la fin, lorsqu'il leva soudain sa baguette magique à l'instar de Ron et d'Hermione, la pointant sur Rogue et prononçant la formule de désarmement. L'effet fut immédiat : Rogue fut projeté contre le mur, et, après un violent choc à la tête, perdit connaissance.

Alors que Lupin remerciait Harry, ce dernier pointa sa baguette vers lui, et lui conseilla vivement de lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison de faire ça.

Après beaucoup d'hésitation, Ron finit par donner Croûtard à Lupin et Black pour qu'ils procèdent à la démonstration. Lupin et Black pointèrent leur baguette vers le rat, qui s'agitait dans un coin de la pièce. J'y jetai un regard (malgré moi) curieux. Comment allaient réagir ces deux fous en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient tort ?

Je poussai un hurlement en voyant petit à petit le rat se transformer, en un petit personnage absolument répugnant qui ressemblait fortement audit rat. Je m'agrippai au bras de Leyna, qui avait pâli et semblait n'en pas croire ses yeux. Ainsi, ils disaient la vérité. Mais... pourquoi s'être réunis ici afin de nous prouver que Croûtard était Pettigrow ?... Est-ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de le tuer, et cette fois de ne pas rater leur coup ?

Je compris rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. Pettigrow avait un ton implorant. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, il chouinait. Il était terrifié, mais pas plus par Black que par Lupin. Il avait peur. Parce-qu'il savait que sa couverture était tombée. Qu'il avait été découvert. Et que s'il n'avait pas été coupable, il aurait refait son apparition dès lors que Black aurait été emprisonné...

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne servait plus à rien de se tourner vers ses amis, Pettigrow nous supplia tous un par un. Même moi, qu'il connaissait à peine. Incapable de m'en retenir, je lui envoyai un coup de pied en pleine face,tellement il me révulsait.

Mais alors que Lupin et Black s'apprêtaient à le tuer, Harry s'interposa : son père n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils deviennent des meurtriers. Et s'ils tuaient Pettigrow maintenant, ils n'auraient aucune chance de rédemption, ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était la vérité.

Finalement, ils acceptèrent de mener Pettigrow aux Détraqueurs, et nous nous en fûmes tous, le professeur Rogue transporté à l'horizontale sur un brancard invisible, par Black, qui ne le ménageait pas, loin de là.

Alors que nous avancions, je fus surprise par l'intérêt que Black portait à Leyna. Cette dernière, bien qu'un peu réticente au début, finit par répondre à ses questions plutôt naturellement.

« Leyna Stevens, donc ? répéta Black, et je vis une lueur s'allumer dans ses yeux. J'ai connue une Stevens, lors de mes études à Poudlard... comment tu m'as dit que s'appelait ta mère ?  
-Je vous l'ai pas encore dit, fit remarquer Leyna. Elle s'appelle Marissa Stevens.  
-Ah, Marissa ! répéta Black.  
-Donc vous la connaissiez ? demanda Leyna, intéressée.  
-Non, répliqua Black. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Et, euh... enfin, peut-être que je connaissais ton père ?  
-Ce sera difficile à savoir, il est parti quand j'avais à peine plus d'un an, j'en garde aucun souvenir, marmonna Leyna. C'est pour ça que je vous demandais si vous aviez connue ma mère, je me suis dit... que peut-être vous aviez une petite idée sur l'identité de mon père ».

Sirius sembla navré par cette nouvelle. Pour ma part ce n'était pas un secret. Je savais depuis longtemps que Leyna était orpheline de père. Et sa mère ne voulait rien lui dire à ce sujet, ce qui avait déjà donné lieu à plusieurs conflits entre elles. Apparemment le père de Leyna n'était pas fréquentable. Marissa et lui ne s'étaient même jamais mariés, il était parti avant que leur relation ne se concrétise.

Alors que Sirius se mettait à discuter avec Harry, l'air plutôt heureux (ce qui nous fit plaisir, surtout à moi, j'étais contente qu'il ait oublié les dures paroles que j'avais eues envers lui), nous fûmes alertés par des cris un peu plus haut. En sortant du tunnel, nous nous rendîmes compte que le professeur Lupin semblait aller au plus mal.

Inquiète, je me précipitai vers lui, mais Leyna, après un bref regard vers le ciel, me hurla de n'en rien faire, chose que je n'entendis pas avec le vent. Alors elle se précipita vers moi, et me projeta à terre, passant malheureusement par dessus moi et retombant mal. Elle perdit connaissance.

« Leyna ! hurlai-je, alors que le professeur Lupin, désormais loup-garou, s'élançait vers Harry et Hermione, contré par Sirius qui avait repris sa forme de chien. Oh non, Leyna ! ».

Sentant quelqu'un se glisser derrière moi, je fis vivement volte-face, pour constater que Pettigrow avait pu s'échapper, et me regardait désormais avec un sourire mauvais.

« Sans rancune ! », me cria-t-il, avant de m'envoyer son pied dans la figure.

Et je tombai inconsciente sur mon amie.


End file.
